Rise of the Jinchuriki
by bigo4190
Summary: Naruto is not the only Jinchuriki, we know this. But know the rest of them are entering the picture. Begins at the begining with many OC's.
1. Prologue

**Rise of the Jinchūriki**

By: bigo4190

Disclaimer: I do not own this, Masashi Kishimoto does. All original characters and locations are mine, with the exception of Kagegakure no Sato, its ninjas, and Koneko Sora, which belong to Araknia the Storyspinner.

Prologue

19 years before beginning of Story – Kumogakure no Sato

The Nibi no Neko has been causing problems near Kumogakure for the past few weeks, and the Sandaime Raikage, seeing the opportunity to gain a powerful secret weapon, orders that the demon be sealed into a newborn child, named Nī Yugito. These actions are kept secret from the rest of the world.

7 years later – Kagegakure no Sato

The Kyuubi no Youko has become enraged, and the relation among the bijû has become strained. Even now, the Kyuubi marches towards the heart of the continent and Konohagakure no Sato. On the way, the Hachbi no Urufu attempts to stop him, and is gravely wounded. He retreats to Kagegakure no Sato, the home of the Urufu Keishu. There he seeks help, and a village elder, in response to his pleas, seals him into a newborn, Koneko Sora, to allow him to heal. In thanks for the gift, the Hachibi will provide Sora with power, and protect her in times of dire need.

3 days later – Konohagakure no Sato

The Kyuubi has reached Konoha, and his power is felt by all within the village. The Yondaime Hokage rushes forth upon the head of Gamabunta to face the demon. Knowing of no way to truly defeat the demon, he seals the demon into a newborn child, Uzumaki Naruto. His dying wish is that the villagers see Naruto as a hero for keeping the demon at bay.

2 months later – Sunagakure no Sato

The Yondaime Kazekage seeks a more permanent containment for the Ichibi no Tanuki, the demon Shukaku, and decides to seal within his unborn son. The result leads to the death of his wife, but he cares little, as it gives him a powerful weapon.

1 month later – Kaminari no Kuni

Far to the southern reaches of the mountains in Kaminari no Kuni, the Gobi no Inu, wisest of the bijû dwells. A Kumo-nin in the region, surprises the demon with his rash approach, and proceeds to seal it within a child he had taken form a nearby village. A villager had followed him, and brought the child back to the village.

10 months later – Nami no Kuni

On the easternmost island of Nami no Kuni, the Nanabi no Mujina is spreading destruction. Only a retired Kiri-nin and seal expert stands between the demon, and the village on the island. Using his newborn grandson, whose parents had both died, he seals the demon away, saving his home.

5 months later – Otogakure no Sato

The demented whims of Orochimaru, who is the ruler of Oto no Kuni, have decided to tame a demon for his own control as the Yondaime Hokage had for Konoha. The Rokubi no Itachi, which had hidden itself within the cave systems of that land when the Kyuubi began its rampage, is drawn out and sealed into a newborn. This child, Senchishiki Teigishin is to become a pupil of Orochimaru.

9 months later – Kaze no Kuni

A small caravan of nomads living in the deep desert of Kaze no Kuni, far from Sunagakure encounter the Yonbi no Sasori. It kills many of them, until the eldest manages to seal it into a newborn of the caravan.

2 years later – Kaminari no Kuni

The Jinchūriki of the Gobi, named Tenkoumare Denkoushi, has been reviled for his entire life, and has grown tired of it. He now flees south, and eventually gains passage on a boat to Mizu no Kuni. Once he has arrived, he wanders, until he collapses in exhaustion. When he awakens, he is in a small farming home. He becomes fast friend with the family's child, a girl named Haku. After 6 months, she is like a sister to him. However, one day when he went to the market with the parents, he got separated from them, and was left behind in town. He finds shelter with a merchant, and when the family does not return for him, he travels with the merchant to the mainland in Umi no Kuni. On the journey, Denkoushi expresses an interest to be a Ninja, and when they encounter Konoha-nin returning from a mission in the village they stop in, they agree to take Denkoushi back to Konoha to be trained as a ninja.

Same time – Nami no Kuni

When Haku's parents return home without Denkoushi, they find the sick Haku playing with a ball of water that she was manipulating in her hands. When the father sees this he becomes enraged, and attacks his wife, promptly forgetting about the missing Denkoushi. The reason for his anger is that the ability to manipulate Water and Ice is a bloodline ability that had been hunted to supposed extinction by Kiri-nin. After he has killed his wife, he turns on his daughter, and attempts to kill her. Haku, in a natural reaction, calls up a field of icicles and skewers her father. After seeing this, Haku flees into the forest surrounding her home.

6 months later – Kagegakure no Sato

Koneko Sora has become a full fledged Kage-nin. By the standards of other villages however, she lacks some of basic skills needed to be a ninja.

1 month later – Mizu no Kuni

After living on her own for 7 months, Haku is becoming weakened, and is longing for any sort of compassion. The Kiri-nin Momochi Zabuza finds her and takes her on as his apprentice.

11 months later – Kaze no Kuni

The members of the nomadic caravan are wiped out, except for the young Mottekinoshi Kuraimaru, Jinchūriki of the Yonbi. He most now survive on his own in the harsh deserts of Kaze no Kuni.

4 months later – Nami no Kuni

The Jinchūriki of the Nanabi, Seigyo Masutaamaru, is driven from his village, despised for the demon that he contains.

3 months later – Kirigakure no Sato

After a year and a half of training by Zabuza, Haku is rudely put to the test as Zabuza's plan of overthrowing the Mizukage is unexpectedly rushed. The coup fails, and Zabuza and Haku flee to Nami no Kuni. Here they encounter Masutaamaru, and Zabuza also takes him under his wing.

5 months later – Kagegakure no Sato

After being a ninja for 2 years, Sora is driven out of her village. They fear that she is gaining too much power far to quickly. With the death of the elder who had sealed the Hachibi 7 years earlier, there is no one who has the power to resist the orders given by the council. Sora therefore flees to Konoha, the nearest ninja village. She is told she must re-enter the academy, because she does not understand the basics that qualify her for ninja status in Konoha.

Present Day – Konohagakure no Sato

Now the story will begin. It is a day before the graduation exams at the Konoha Ninja Academy, and many promising young ninjas are ready to pass.

_**Translations:**_

_Jinchūriki:_ Literally Human Sacrifice – The Vessels of the Sealed Bijû

_Kumogakure no Sato:_ Hidden Village of Clouds – Major Ninja Village in Lightning Country

_Nibi no Neko:_ Two-Tailed Cat – Second Weakest of the 9 Demon Lords

_Sandaime Raikage:_ Third Lightning Shadow – Leader of Kumo

_Kagegakure no Sato:_ Hidden Village of Shadows – Extremely Secretive Ninja Village in Land of Fire (A.N. – Invention of Araknia the Storyspinner)

_Kyuubi no Youko:_ Nine-Tailed Demon Fox – Strongest of the 9 Demon Lords

_Bijû:_ The Demon Lords – The Strongest Demon of Each Number of Tails

_Konohagakure no Sato:_ Hidden Village of Leaves – Major Ninja Village of Land of Fire

_Hachbi no Urufu:_ Eight-Tailed Wolf – Second Strongest of the 9 Demon Lords

_Urufu Keishu:_ Wolf Riders – A loose collection of various clans in Kage that summon wolves for use in battle (A.N. – Invention of Araknia the Storyspinner)

_Yondaime Hokage:_ Fourth Fire Shadow – Leader of Konoha

_Gamabunta:_ Boss Toad – Leader of the Toad Summons

_Sunagakure no Sato:_ Hidden Village of Sand – Major Ninja Village in Land of Wind

_Yondaime Kazekage:_ Third Wind Shadow – Leader of Suna

_Ichibi no Tanuki:_ One-Tailed Raccon-Dog – Weakest of the 9 Demon Lords

_Kaminari no Kuni:_ The Land of Lightning – Home to Kumogakure no Sato

_Gobi no Inu:_ The Middle Strength of the 9 Demon Vessels, it is the wisest

_Nami no Kuni:_ The Land of Waves – Poor country with no native ninja

_Nanabi no Mujina:_ Seven-Tailed Badger – Third Strongest of the Demon Vessels

_Otogakure no Sato:_ Hidden Village of Sound – Newly founded village in newly created Land of Sound

_Oto no Kuni:_ The Land of Sound – Region home to Otogakure, origionally Ta no Kuni – Land of Rice Fields

_Rokubi no Itachi:_ Six-Tailed Weasel – Fourth Strongest of the 9 Demon Lords

_Kaze no Kuni:_ The Land of Wind – For the most part a large desert, home to Sunagakure

_Yonbi no Sasori:_ Four-Tailed Scorpion – Fourth Weakest of the 9 Demon Lords

_Mizu no Kuni:_ The Land of Water – Large Island, home to Kirigakure

_Umi no Kuni:_ The Land of the Sea – Small Isthmus to the East of the Land of Fire, no native ninja

_Kirigakure no Sato:_ Hidden Village of the Mist – Major Village of the Land of Water

_Mizukage:_ Water Shadow – Leader of Kirigakure


	2. Chapter 1

**Rise of the Jinchūriki**

By: bigo4190

Disclaimer: I do not own this, Masashi Kishimoto does. All original characters and locations are mine, with the exception of Kagegakure no Sato, its ninjas, and Koneko Sora, which belong to Araknia the Storyspinner. All translations and Jutsu will be listed at the bottom

Speaking: "Blah"

Thinking: '_Blah_'

Jutsu: Blah

Demon Speaking: **BLAH**

Demon Thinking: _**BLAH**_

Empowered Humans (Demon-influenced, Curse Seal, etc.): "**Blah**"

Chapter 1

Konohagakure – Day before the Genin Exams

It is a peaceful morning in Konohagakure no Sato, but one thing was out of place. The grand Hokage Monument that looks out across the village has been defaced. The culprit being none other than –

"Hey, Naruto!!!"

"Kuso! What are you doing here Iruka-sensei?" '_How did he figure it out?_'

At the Ninja Academy – 5 minutes earlier

Iruka is looking around the class, deciding who he should tort- I mean make answer the next question. He spots Naruto's head down on the desk, and throws an eraser. It passes right through him. "Alright, _Denkoushi, Kyoukimaru_, if you don't tell me which one did that, you'll both be helping with fixing whatever he's done.

They quickly turn and point to the other and scream, "He did it!!!" They then glare at the other, "What do you mean I did it, _you_ did it!?!"

Back to Naruto

Glaring imperiously down at Naruto, Iruka points at him and responds, "What are _you_ doing during class." After this he quickly binds Naruto in ropes and drags him back to the Academy.

Even the amazing spectacle of Naruto bound head to toe in ropes no longer amazes the class as they had seen it, at last count, 347 times. Still they couldn't help their angry muttering when Iruka declared a review session on Henge no Jutsu. When Naruto went up to show the skill, he had a prankster-like glint in his eye.

"Alright Naruto, show us your best." Said Iruka in a kindly tone. The boy may be a troublemaker, but he was still a good boy.

"Hai." He brings his hands into the Ram Seal, and takes a deep breath. The gleam in his eye increases intensity, and then, "Behold!!!" In a puff of smoke, Naruto is obscured, but as it clears the class does no see a perfect replica of Iruka as was the assignment, but…, instead, a very sexy, and completely nude teen girl, and the remnants of smoke just barely covering her most important parts.

"Gah!" With a immense blast of blood shooting from his nose, Iruka is propelled backwards and knocked unconscious.

In another puff of smoke, Naruto returns to his normal form and turns to the class. "That was myOiroke no Jutsu. The ultimate anti-pervert technique." He fails to notice the newly reawakened Iruka behind him, now with two cotton wads stuffed up his nose to stop the bleeding.

"_You Baka_!!! Don't invent such stupid techniques!" Iruka is in perfect angry teacher form, mostly to cover for the fact that he was affected by such a _perverted _technique. However, Naruto wasn't the only laughing at Iruka's reaction. Denkoushi and Kyoukimaru who were both laughing openly at Iruka's predicament. Koneko Sora, and Inuzuka Kiba were both hiding their reactions very well. "Naruto, Denkoushi, Kyoukimaru, I would say, you're all going to be cleaning the monument, but since Kyoukimaru's father came during lunch telling me he would need him after school, so he got lucky. As for the rest of you, if you dare make one peep about what just happened, I will force you to help them."

Hokage Monument – Later that Afternoon

"Kuso! Kuso!" Naruto is quite anger at being forced to clean the giant stone faces of the Hogake by hand. But at least he wasn't alone. No, it seems that Denkoushi at least, could not keep quiet at Iruka's hilarious reaction. Admittedly, he knew what was coming, since he shared an apartment with Naruto, and had helped him create the Jutsu. But still, Naruto was by far the most vocal one of the two.

"Quiet, Naruto. I won't be letting either of you go home until its all the paint is gone." Iruka was sitting higher up on the faces, and watched as the two boys scrubbed at the large stone faces. He just wished that the two would focus more on class work than on pranks. But, seeing them so dejected like this, Iruka just couldn't keep up the hard teacher act. "Alright boys, when you've finished with this, I'll take you both out for some Ramen, sound good?"

"_YATTA!!!_ We'll do our best then." With this indescribably loud shout of joy, the two quickly began scrubbing the monument with renewed vigor. In a while they had completed their task, and quickly dragged Iruka to their favorite place in town, Ichiraku Ramen stand.

Once they had received their meals, and Denkoushi was still in mid swallow, Iruka turns to Naruto and asks what he has been wondering for most of the day. "Naruto, why did do that to the Monument, don't you know who the Hokages are?"

Naruto looks up from his ramen and responds, "Of course, the Hokages have been recognized as the strongest ninjas in the village. Among them is the Yondaime, who they say saved the village from a Youko by sacrificing his life. And before you ask Iruka-sensei, the reason I did it is because one day I will receive the Hokage title… _and then I'm going to surpass ALL of them!!! _…Tokorode, Sensei…"

"Naruto, please don't ask him that. I've told you at least 50 times what his answer is going to be." Denkoushi looks over at Naruto at this point and tries to stop his foolish almost brother from embarrassing himself.

"If it's another bowl you want, then it's no Naruto, that goes for you too Denkoushi." '_I can barely afford to feed both of you this one bowl anyway._'

"Oh, its not that Sensei, but, can I try on your hitai-ite, _pleeeeeeease!?!_" Naruto is quite literally groveling at Iruka's feet.

"Oh, this? Sorry Naruto, but this is a sign that you are a full fledged ninja of Konohagakure no Sato. You'll get yours after the test tomorrow."

"See, Aniki? I told you he would say that. How come you're the older one, but I'm the mature one." Denkoushi couldn't help picking on his brother.

"Meanies. If that's the way you two are going to be, _I WANT ANOTHER BOWL!!!_"

Ninja Academy – Next Morning

"Class, we will now begin the final exam. When your name is called, please go to the classroom next door. This test will be on the Bunshin no Jutsu." Iruka stood at the front of the class, looking down at his list of names, making sure everyone was their.

"Naze? That's the one technique that I've tried and never mastered!" Naruto is moaning to himself under his breath and does not notice Iruka leaving the classroom, until the voice of the classroom aid left in charge calls out the first name.

Neighboring Classroom – A Few Minutes Later

'_It doesn't matter, I will do it anyway_.' Naruto now stands in front of Iruka, and the assistant sensei, Mizuki. Calming himself, he draws his hand in to the Hitsuji Fūin, he gathers his Chakra, and attempts the technique. "Bunshin no Jutsu," With his shout, the area around him is obscured by smoke, and when it clears…, a single clone, sickly and pale, lies on the ground next to him.

Iruka's eyebrow is twitching dangerously, before he snaps and shouts, "_YOU FAIL!!!_"

Mizuki, on the otherhand, looked over at Iruka and expressed his differing opinion. "Iruka-sensei, he did replicate, and he showed good stamina, we could let him pass."

"No Mizuki-sensei, he only managed to produce one clone, and sickly at that, while everyone else produced 3. We cannot let him pass." On the inside Iruka felt very bad, since he had been much like Naruto when he was younger.

Outside the Ninja Academy – Later that Afternoon

Naruto is sitting on the swing outside the ninja academy, and watches sadly as the other students are congratulated by their parents for passing. A few throw him cold glares and looks of disgust, but he ignores those, he and his brother get them all the time, and have learned to ignore them. Mizuki comes to Naruto, and the two of them go off to talk.

On the Rooftops not far from the Ninja Academy

"Iruka is very serious, his parents were killed when he was young and he he has has had to do everything himself." Mizuki is sitting next to Naruto, and slightly behind him, so that Naruto can't see his face.

"But why does he pick on me so much?" Naruto is whining, he has had his hopes crushed for the 3rd year in a row, by failing the graduation exam again.

"He sees himself in you I think. He just wants you to become strong, and this is the best way he can think of. Try to understand his feelings, since you too have no parents. But, I don't agree with him on this matter, so I will tell you of a secret test for graduating the academy." Mizuki's face is shadowed, so that even though Naruto is looking directly at him, he cannot see the sinister grin on his teachers face.

Hokage Tower – That Night

"Naruto-kun, what are you doing in my home at this time of night." The elderly Sandaime Hokage ask kindly of the boy he sees as a second grandson.

"Oiroke no Jutsu" Naruto performs his signature prank technique out of reflex when he is caught. He is rewarded with the sight of the Sandaime being thrown across the hallway from the geyser of blood shooting out of his nose. "Huh, I guess ojiisan is a pervert too. Oh, well, that makes this easier. Now, if I were a giant scroll, where would I be. Ah, there it is." After knocking out the Hokage, Naruto quickly finds the Forbidden Scroll that Mizuki had told him of, and escaped with it through the window.

Iruka's Apartment – Same time as Naruto is Stealing the Scroll

Knock. Knock. "Ano, Iruka-sensei?"

"What is it Denkoushi, shouldn't you be home, with Naruto?"

"That's why I came here Iruka-sensei, he hasn't come home yet. I was wondering if you could help me find him."

"Well come in first, I'll make some tea to help you calm down, and then—"

"Iruka, quickly, Naruto has just stolen the Forbidden Scroll. Hokage-sama has ordered all jonin and chūnin to search for him." Mizuki stuck his head in and told Iruka this quickly, without seeing Denkoushi, who as soon as he hears the news, rushes out the door to look for his brother.

"Mizuki you fool, pay more attention to who's in a room." Iruka snaps at him, before quickly rushing after Denkoushi.

'_Hn. So it will work out even better than I planned. Not only will that foolish Iruka lead me to that demon brat, but the other will be there as well. Now, how do I make all of this look like the Youko's fault._'

Rooftops in the Middle of Town – A Few Minutes Later

"Denkoushi, stop please!" Iruka has been searching for Denkoushi for the last few minutes, and had finally found him, but something was different. "And what exactly do you think you are going to do with those swords, and for that matter, where did they come from."

"They're mine Iruka-sensei, and I don't think that Naruto-niisan would just do that. So I plan to use these to figure out what actually happened. And before you ask, I've been training with these for a few years now, but Hayate-sensei wouldn't let me carry them in public until I graduated."

"Alright. And I suppose it's to much to ask you to just go home now isn't it." Not even waiting for a response, Iruka continues, "I suppose we should figure out where he went, and I have one idea. That old shack in the woods, it's a good place to be alone and think, and to practice jutsu as well, if that's what Naruto is going to do with the scroll."

Unknown to either of them, Mizuki was not that far away and listening, and begins to sneak away in hopes of finding Naruto first. '_Soon, I will have killed the demon brats, and the Forbidden Scroll will be mine for the taking._'

Rundown Shack in the Forest around Konoha – Same time

Naruto is sitting on the ground, panting heavily. The Forbidden Scroll is strapped across his back, and judging by his rather disheveled appearance, he had been training hard for the last several hours. Looking up, he see's Iruka and Denkoushi, "Sheesh, looks like you guys found me. I only had time to learn one technique, but if I show you one of these awesome techniques I can graduate, right Iruka-sensei."

Iruka is shocked, where could Naruto possibly have gotten that idea, and how did he even know about the Forbidden Scroll. "Ne, Naruto, who told you that?"

"Mizuki-sensei told me that it was a secret way to graduate." Naruto yells this with his usual rambunctious attitude, but it dies away looking upon the shocked look on Iruka's face. "That is true isn't it? Mizuki told me about this scroll, and said I should find a quiet place to learn a technique."

Suddenly, Iruka hears the sound a large number of Kunai being thrown, and shoves Naruto and Denkoushi to the ground behind himself. Iruka is hit many times, and driven back against the shack from the force behind the throws.

"I'm surprised you got here first Iruka." Mizuki states coldly, standing in the trees, the origin of the kunai barrage.

"So that's how it is Mizuki?" Iruka said, with a sad tone.

"Hn. Naruto, give me the scroll now." Mizuki states quite calmly.

"What is going on? Why are you attacking us, Mizuki-sensei?"

"Naruto, don't let him get the scroll. Denkoushi, help him make sure of that." Iruka states, while trying to pull some of the kunai from the points where they had buried themselves into his body. "That scroll contains KinJutsu, and Mizuki used you to get it Naruto."

"Naruto, Iruka is just afraid of you possessing that. In fact, let me tell you the truth as to why." Mizuki begins, with a malicious sense of enjoyment becoming evident in his words.

"Mizuki, what are you saying? Naruto, don't listen to him." Iruka is beginning to panic, he knows what Mizuki is going to say.

"Quiet, Iruka. Now as I was saying, it all begins 12 years ago, after the incident, when a law was created. A law forbidding you Naruto, from even knowing of the law, much less what it hides."

"What is this law, and what is it hiding from me?"

"Stop, Mizuki, it is forbidden, punishable by death!" Iruka is extremely nervous now.

"The law prevents you from knowing that you are…, the Kyūbi no Youko that attacked this village 12 years ago!!! In other words, it was you who killed Iruka's parents, and he hates you because of that. And lets not forget about your otouto, that bastard from lightning country, bringing another demon into the village, the Gobi no Inu."

"Nani?!?" Both Naruto and Denkoushi are shocked by this news, they take one glance at Iruka, then each other, then one back at Mizuki.

Before the two can continue reacting, Mizuki continues, "No one will ever accept you Naruto, and even if only the high level ninjas know about your otouto, it doesn't matter, since he is close to you, they won't accept him either. Now both of you, _DIE!!!_" With that, Mizuki takes one of the giant shuriken on his back, twirls it quickly and trows it at Naruto.

"Naruto, get down!!!" With this cry, Iruka jumps over Naruto, using his body as a shield, and lets Mizuki's shuriken drive itself into his back.

"N-naze, Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asks with tears in his eyes, as he looks up at the form of his teacher, bleeding freely from the wounds he had received.

"Beacsue you're the same as me, Naruto. After my parents died, I started doing anything I could to get attention. I played the fool, just like you, but the loneliness hurts, doesn't it Naruto, at least you have, a brother."

"Don't make me laugh. Iruka has hated you since you killed his parents, he just wants to get the scroll back." Mizuki yells down coldly from the tree. Naruto, confused by everything that has happened in the last few minutes, runs into the woods. And before anyone can stop him, Denkoushi follows. "Well, it looks like the demon brats are going to take revenge on this village for what it has done to them."

"Naruto wouldn't do that, and neither would Denkoushi." With a grunt Iruka pulls the shuriken from his back and throws it back at Mizuki. However, Mizuki merely teps out of the path of the weapon.

"You are a fool. I will kill the demons and take the scroll for myself, then I will be unstoppable. And I'll come back for you later, you aren't worth my time right now." With that, Mizuki also takes off into the trees in the same direction as Naruto and Denkoushi.

'_No, I will stop you Mizuki._' And with that, Iruka also chases after the others.

Deeper in the Woods – a few Minutes later

'_Found him._' "Naruto, what Mizuki said was all a lie, calm down, and give me the scroll. It's what Mizuki is after." With that Iruka comes up along side Naruto, who in turn, tackles him out of the trees that they were running through. "What? Why, Naruto? How could you tell…" In a clound of smoke, the Henge falls revealing Mizuki, "…that I wasn't Iruka."

"HeHeHe, because…" Another puff of smoke, this time from Naruto, "…I'm Iruka."

"What point is there in protecting the monster that killed your parents, or that monster otouto, another monster in its own right."

"Because, I won't let a baka like you get the Forbidden Scroll."

"You're the baka, Iruka. Naruto is the same as me. There is no way that the Kyūbi no Youko won't use the power of the scroll. And he could even give it to the Gobi." Mizuki continues his rant strongly.

Unnoticed by either Chūnin, Naruto and Denkoushi sat on opposite sides of the clearing, able to hear every word.

"You're right, Mizuki. The Kyūbi no Youko would do that, and so would the Gobi…"

'_I knew it, Iruka doesn't recognize me on the inside._' The thought goes through the minds of both Naruto and Denkoushi, who are both chrushed by the lack of faith their teacher has in them.

"…_IF_ they were the demons that is. But those two are different. They may not be the best, and they may not always work the hardest, and they may play a few too many pranks, but they are some of my best students. And something more, they are Uzumaki Naruto and Tenkoumare Denkoushi of the Village Hidden by Leasves!"

"What a baka." With that, Mizuki begins to pulls the other shuriken from his back. "I said I would save you for last, but you've annoyed me enough. Now _DIE!!!_"

"_Don't touch Iruka-sensei, or WE'LL KILL YOU!!!_" With this yell, Naruto and Denkoushi have jumped into the clearing, and knocked Mizuki out of position, causing the shuriken to impact harmlessly into a tree. Naruto stands in front, placing the Forbidden Scroll onto the ground behind him, where Denkoushi stands guard over the injured Iruka, swords drawn.

"Shut up you little punks, I'll kill you both with a single shot." Mizuki screams now enraged beyond reason.

"Just try it, Mizuki-teme, I'll return the pain a thousand fold." Naruto says this while bringing his hand into an unfamiliar Fūin.

"Just try it you Demon brat."

"Don't say I didn't warn you. Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." With this yell, the clearing is filled with what must be a thousand Naruto clones, all of them quite solid and able to cause pain.

'_What an amazing technique. Is that what Naruto spent all afternoon learning._' Were Denkoushi's thoughts. '_Those clones look solid. This'll be fun to watch. Now I just need to stay calm and protect Iruka-sensei._'

Mizuki is stunned, and more then a little afraid. He trips and falls backwards onto the ground, looking up at all the Naruto clones surrounding him. "What's the matter teme, afraid? I though you were coming after me? If you're not…then I'll come to you." With this collective shout from all the Naruto clones, Mizuki only has time to scream before being pummeled ruthlessly by a thousand Narutos.

Naruto now stands over the bruised and bloody body of Mizuki, and is just about to dispel the clones, when someone else enters the clearing. It's his somewhat friend, the slightly insane Kyoukimaru, who appears to be sleepwalking. His eyes are shut, but he seems to be able to tell all that is going on around him. His head moves as if dazedly scanning the clearing, before turning and walking off again. As he passes by Iruka and Denkoushi, they hear him mutter, "A thousand Narutos. If only Hinata-san had seen that, she would have died and gone to heaven." Naruto himself however, is unable to hear what Kyoukimaru said, is puzzled when Iruka and Denkoushi break into deep laughter.

With a nervous chuckle, Naruto dispels his clones, "Maybe I went a little overboard on him, but the teme deserved it."

Denkoushi comes nearer, sheathing his swords along the way. "Wow, Naruto-niisan, you really showed him!"

"Naruto, come over here would you." Say Iruka, who still is weak from the wounds he received, and resting against the base of a tree. 'I have something to give you. And close your eyes, okay."

Naruto does as he was asked, and after closing his eyes, feels his customary goggles being moved, and then something else taking their place on his forehead. "Can I open my eyes now, Iruka-sensei." Naruto asks impatiently.

"Yes, yes, Naruto. Go ahead and open your eyes."

Naruto slowly opens his eyes, trying to adjust to the light, as the sun is just beginning to rise. He also hears snickering behind him, like his brother is trying to keep from laughing. As his eyes come into focus, so does Iruka, but something is different. No longer does the Konoha Hitai-ite rest upon his head. Ever so slowly, Naruto reaches up, and feels the metal plate of the hitai-ite that has just been placed on his head.

Iruka smiles gently, shaking the goggles in his hand at Naruto. "Congratulations on graduating."

A big smile breaks out on Naruto's face and he captures Iruka in a giant bear hug. Behind them, Denkoushi can no longer stand it, and burst out laughing at the enthusiasm shown by his brother. '_Naruto, Denkoushi, I was going to lecture you both on how much harder it is going to be from here on out. But that can wait, and you show great promise._' "Alright, I'm taking you both out for a bowl of ramen, how does that sound."

_**Translations:**_

_Konohagakure no Sato_ – Village Hidden by Tree Leaves, the Major Ninja village located in the Land of Fire

_Hokage_ – Literally Fire Shadow, the ruler of the Village Hidden by Tree Leaves

_Baka_ – Idiot

_Kuso_ – Damn it

_Henge no Jutsu_ – Transformation Technique, makes the user appear as something else

_Hai_ – Yes, Alright, I understand, etc.

_Oiroke no Jutsu_ – Sexy Technique, an adaptation of the Transformation Technique which make the user appear as a sexy, naked teenage girl.

_Yatta_ – Yes, Wahoo, Yippee, etc.

_Yondaime_ – Fourth, in this case referring to the Fourth Fire Shadow

_Youko_ – Demon Fox

_Tokorode_ – By the way

_Sensei_ - Teacher

_Aniki_ – Older brother

_Bunshin no Jutsu_ – Clone technique, makes insubstantial clones of the user to confuse the enemy

_Naze_ – Why?

_Hitsuji Fūin_ – Ram Seal, one of the twelve Hand-seals used to perform NinJutsu.

_-kun_ – A familiar ending placed on a boys name

_Sandaime_ – Third, in this case the Third Fire Shadow

_Ojiisan_ – Grandfather, what Naruto calls most old men, but especially the Third, and the owner of Ichiraku ramen.

_Ano_ – Um, uh, er, etc.

_-sama_ – A ending denoting great respect, usually used for powerful leaders.

_-niisan_ – An ending placed on an older brother's name by a younger sibling, can also be used on anyone you consider in the same light.

_KinJutsu_ – Forbidden Techniques

_Kyūbi no Youko_ – Nine-tailed Demon Fox, strongest of the Nine Demon Lords

_Gobi no Inu_ – Five-tailed Dog, mid ranked of the Nine Demon Lords

_Otouto_ – Little Brother

_teme_ – Bastard

_Fūin_ – Seal, meaning anything from a complex one holding something, to a simple handseal

_Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_ – Mass Shadow Clone Technique, creates a large number of solid clones, all capable of taking one hit, and using chakra.


	3. Chapter 2

**Rise of the Jinchūriki**

By: bigo4190

Disclaimer: I do not own this, Masashi Kishimoto does. All original characters and locations are mine, with the exception of Kagegakure no Sato, its ninjas, and Koneko Sora, which belong to Araknia the Storyspinner.

Speaking: "Blah"

Thinking: '_Blah_'

Jutsu: Blah

Demon Speaking: **BLAH**

Demon Thinking: _**BLAH**_

Empowered Humans (Demon-influenced, Curse Seal, etc.): "**Blah**"

Chapter 2

Top of Hokage Tower – Morning of Three Days After the Genin Exam

"You really want to take your picture looking like that…gaki?" The grizzled old man behind the camera looks at Naruto like he is crazy.

"Yeah! Just go for it!" Naruto is sitting, waiting for his Ninja Registration Photo to be taken."

"Geez. Just, don't regret it later."

As the picture is taken, Naruto poses, White and Red Body paint covering his face and hands.

With the Hokage – The Next Day

The Hokage just sighs, looking down at Naruto's registration picture. Naruto however, is quite pleased with the picture. "I couldn't quite get the face right; it took me three hours to get it that way."

"Take it over." The Hokage says, "I am concerned since you did not wear your Konoha Hitai-ite for this picture."

"But, Ojiisan, I didn't want to damage the headband. And the picture looks cool the way it is." Naruto whines at the Hokage, and begins to glare harshly at him.

"I don't care Naruto-kun, these documents are essential to Konohagakure's Itelligance Service." The Hogkage returns Naruto's glare just as fiercely.

However, the silence is broken when Naruto decided to try and gain an advantage. "Oiroke no Jutsu," And with a puff of smoke, the beautiful form of a young girl is again visible, just barely hidden by a few wisps of smoke. Once again the Hokage succumbs to his perversion, and is blown back by a massive nosebleed.

Several minutes later, after the Hokage has recovered, he sits in his chair, removing the last few flecks of blood from under his nose. '_That __Oiroke no Jutsu__, I must be careful. Perhaps I should make it into a KinJutsu._'

Outside of the Room, a young boy has watched the proceedings and begins to play with a shuriken. Finally, he throws open the door and charges into the room. "Ojiisan, I've got you now. The Title of Godaime Hokage is mine." As he continues to run, he trips on his overly long scarf and fall flat on his face. "Itai." The younf boy again stands up, and looks around the room. "Was this a trap? You! You tripped me, it was your doing I know it." He is now pointing an accusing finger at Naruto.

"Are you okay, Rippa na Mago? And for your information, there are no traps here." The new arrival looks at the young boy on the ground. Behind his mirrored sunglasses, his gaze shifts to Naruto. '_Ah, the villages disgrace. So this is the so-called Jinchūriki, if you ask me, he's nothing but the demon reincarnated._'

Ignoring the new arrival, Naruto retorts to the child's earlier comment. Grabbing the kid by the front of his shirt, he screams in his face, "I didn't trip you, gaki, you tripped over that ridiculously long scarf you wear!!"

"Let him go. He is the Rippa na Mago no Sandaime Hokage."

Naruto pauses in his preparations to strike the annoying kid. '_It's always the same,_' the boy thinks, '_they always stop after they find out about ojiisan._' "Why don't you just give me your best shot? Or are you just afraid that you can't stand up to the Grandson of a Hokage."

"Like I care about that, you _BAKA!!!_" With that yell, Naruto hit the boy quite squarely across the back of the head.

In a Different Room of the Building – A few Minute Later

"Understand this; you must not get involved with him. You are the Rippa na Mago no Sandaime Hokage and no good will come from you consorting with the likes of him for any reason. I the Tokubetsu Jōnin, Ebisu the elite tutor am never wrong. Under my teachings, you will gain the skills necessary to become Hokage in no time." During his rant, Ebisu has turned his back on the young boy, and when he turns around again, the boy is gone. "He's gone. I hope he didn't follow that demon brat."

On a Deserted Street Somewhere in the Village – A few Minutes Later

Naruto is walking down the street, but can tell someone is following him. He turns, and sees a large lump in the road, where the young boy has pulled a hiding cloth over his head; however the cloth fails to cover his feet. Naruto just turns again and continues walking. The boy drops the cloth and continues to sneak along behind Naruto, not so stealthily. When Naruto next turns to face him, the boy has used a cloth to blend against the fence; however, he turned the cloth sideways, and still failed to cover his hair. "Quit following me, baka. And I can see you. What do you want with me?"

"The rumors I've heard of your skills don't lie. You really are good. I will become your disciple, if you'll teach me that Oiroke no Jutsu, you used to defeat Ojiisan. Please, Oyabun."

"Oyabun?" Naruto mutters to himself. "Fine, you have yourself a deal." The two begin walking through town. Now, to perform NinJutsu, you need Chakra, and handseals. But that is not what I really want to talk to you about. Sure, those are what is used when the technique is performed, but to learn the skill, you must work hard. Hard work and guts are what it truly takes to learn NinJutsu. Now, try Henge no Jutsu for me, I need to see how good you really are."

"Alright oyabun, but what should I try and copy for the technique."

"Hm." Naruto looks around and spots a pretty lady shopping a few feet away. "Try transforming into her."

"Alright, Henge." In a cloud of smoke the boy transforms. However the results are less than ideal. After the girl who was copied finishes beating Naruto into a pulp, the pair leaves to go into the wood, so that Naruto won't be beaten anymore for the boy's mistakes. "You know, oyabun, I think I know why she only beat up you. It's because I'm the grandson of a Hokage."

"He, it's alright. I don't mind that much. It happens to me all the time any way. Now that we are alone, I think we can practice the Oiroke no Jutsu a bit more. Now, based of that first transformation, I will tell you this. Make it taller, and make it thinner."

On the Other Side of the Village – Late in the Afternoon

'_I am the elite tutor that has trained many Hokage canidates. I will eliminate anyone who tries to corrupt one of my students._' With this thought, Ebisu jumps from his perch, and begins heading towards were he has sensed Naruto and his student.

Back in the Forest Area – Same Time

"By the way, why are you so obsessed with Hokage-jiisan." Naruto looks over at the young boy, who he had just trained to be able to use the Oiroke no Jutsu.

"Ojiisan named me Konohamaru after the village, but no one ever calls me that. It's always Rippa na Mago or some other term like that. They don't see me. They see a way to get into ojiisans good graces. So I will get the title of Hokage soon, and then they will recognize me."

"Baka, who would recognize a guy like you. Hokage is not a title that a gaki can carry that easily. You keep saying 'Hokage, Hokage' but if you want the title that badly…, you'll have to beat me first!"

On top of the Hokage Tower – Same Time

"Sandaime, I came to ask if Naruto turned in his Ninja Registration Form properly."

"He did, Iruka. At least, he did eventually."

"Good. I lectured him on proper ninja etiquette at Ichiraku's after that whole fiasco in the woods. He needs to know that if he hopes to ever achieve his dream."

"I am afraid that his dream will be harder to achieve then it appears. Only the adults know of the sealing of the Kyūbi no Youko. And I created a law that prevents any from speaking of it, under penalty of death. So at least the children do not know of Naruto's burden. This is the only hope that Naruto has. The Yondaime wished that Naruto be seen as a hero; however, the adults do not see Naruto in this light. They see only the monstrous demon that killed family and friends, not the young boy holding back that terrible power. Unfortunately this attitude of hate towards Naruto is being passed down from parents to their children. And o fcourse there is Denkoushi, whom is Naruto's brother in all but blood. Only the Jōnin and above are supposed to know of his burden, which I discovered upon his arrival in the village nearly eight years ago. Again hoever, his association with Naruto causes the Adult civilians, and a few of the Ninja's to hate him. They both have only been spared a few people who will freely speak with them. Kyoukimaru can be considered their only close friend outside of each other. His father is, rather different from most, and does not hate Naruto, so Kyoukimaru, who is much like his father, disregard the many who avoid Naruto and Denkoushi, and has become a good friend. Koneko Sora, that refugee from Kagegakure could be their friend, if she were not quite so withdrawn. Not truly shy, as much as antisocial, I have a feeling that there is more to her then even I know."

Back in the Woods – A few Minutes Later

"I have finally found you." From the trees, Ebisu looks down and speaks to Konohamaru. "Now, Rippa na Mago, let us return home."

"No! I'm going to defeat Ojiisan and become Hokage right now! Don't get in my way!" Konohamaru screams back.

"You only receive the Hokage title when you understand the principles of morality, knowledge, loyalty, family relations, and you have the skill to perform 1000 jutsu. And you still have to be chosen by the current Hokage, the people and the council."

"Behold!!!" In a cloud of smoke, Konohamaru transforms, and this time, his Oiroke no Jutsu is perfect. "Take a look, the Oiroke no Jutsu." However, aside from an extremely shocked look, Ebisu is unaffected. "What, it didn't work?!?"

"What an indecent display. It is not meant for gentlemen's eyes. If you continue to consort with riff-raff like him, Rippa na Mago, you will only sink to his level. Now come with me, only I can teach you to achieve the level of Hokage."

When Naruto hears Ebisu insulting him he becomes enraged. After Ebisu finishes, Naruto takes action, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." In a cloud of smoke, many Narutos, though nowhere near as many as in the fight against Mizuki, appear.

"Sugoi!" Konohamaru is amazaed at what Naruto can do.

"Hmph. I am a Tokubetsu Jōnin, even if I don't look like it. Such a technique may have worked on the likes of Mizuki, but not me." Ebisu is calm, and stands straight, will adjusting his sunglasses on his nose.

All of the Naruto clones tenses as if preparing to attack. In response, Ebisu drops into a fighting stance. Suddenly all of the Naruto clones form the Hitsuji Fūin and as one shout, "Henge." In a massive cloud of smoke, the horde of clones is obscured, and then revealed as an equally large group of naked girls, who proceed to throw themselves onto Ebisu. All the while they are calling out to him, "Oh, Ebisu-sama." Ebisu finally succumbs to perversion and is thrown away by a massive nosebleed. After he hits the ground, another cloud of smoke appears, and when it clears, Naruto is standing there, looking smug. "How do you like that one, I call it Haremu no Jutsu."

Hokage Tower – Same Time

"He combined his Oiroke no Jutsu and the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. It's another of his stupid techniques. I'll definitely fall for it. Perhaps I really should make both of these techniques KinJutsu, yes, that probably would be best. This way, no one will know how easily Naruto has beaten me."

Back in the Forest – A few Minute Later

"Kuso, I failed to defeat Merenzu-sensei. I want the Hokage title so badly so that people will recognize me, so why did I fail?!"

"It's not that easy. This is the title of Hokage, the ninja that everyone in the village recognizes. I'm sure that there will be many unpleasant and baffling things. I only have a handful of people who recognize me. One calls me brother, and is so much like me. Another is, to put it bluntly, insane, and the last one, he took the most work, but that is what makes it so special. You need to be prepared for a long, hard journey. The path to Hokage is not easy, and at the end of that journey, you'll still have to fight me. The truth is, there is no shortcut to Hokage, or anything that actually matters that much."

"Hn. Lecturing me like you're the best there is. I quit being your follower. From this moment forward, we are rivals for the Hokage name." Even with these seemingly harsh words, Konohamaru smiles, showing that it will be a friendly rivalry, not a bitter one.

Naruto smiles in return, but he also returns the jab. "Sorry to say, but starting tomorrow, I am officially a ninja. But don't worry, one day I will fight you for the title of Hokage. Until then, look forward to it, Konohamaru." With this, Naruto turns and begins to walk away. As he begins to leave the clearing, he raises his hand over his head in a final wave to Konohamaru, who salutes.

Hokage Tower – Same Time

'_The real path to becoming a ninja has only just begun Naruto-kun. But though it will be difficult, you are ready._'

_**Translations:**_

_Hokage_ – Fire Shadow

_Gaki_ – Brat

_Oiroke no Jutsu_ – Sexy Technique

_KinJutsu_ – Forbidden Technique

_Godaime Hokage_ – Fifth Fire Shadow

_Itai_ – Ouch

_Rippa na Mago_ – Honorable Grandson

_Rippa na Mago no Sandaime Hokage_ – Honorable Grandson of the Third Fire Shadow

_Ojiisan_ - Grandfather

_Baka_ – Idiot

_Tokubetsu Jōnin_ – Special High Ninja, a class of ninja who have high level skills in a particular field, instead of all around.

_Oyabun_ – Boss, Chief, etc.

_NinJutsu_ – literally Ninja Techniques, the techniques performed by ninjas with Chakra, usually through the formation of various hand-seals

_Chakra_ – The mixture of spiritual and physical energy used by ninja's for their techniques.

_-jiisan_ – ending meaning grandfather or old man.

_Sandaime_ – Third

_Yondaime_ – Fourth

_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_ – Shadow Clone Technique, creates solid clones

_Sugoi_ – Amazing, Cool, etc.

_-sama_ – Ending denoting respect

_Haremu no Jutsu_ – Harem Technique, a horde of Shadow Clones all perform the Sexy Technique.

_Merenzu-sensei_ – Eyeglasses teacher, an insulting name for Ebisu that Konohamaru uses.


	4. Chapter 3

**Rise of the Jinchūriki**

By: bigo4190

Disclaimer: I do not own this, Masashi Kishimoto does. All original characters and locations are mine, with the exception of Kagegakure no Sato, its ninjas, and Koneko Sora, which belong to Araknia the Storyspinner.

Speaking: "Blah"

Thinking: '_Blah_'

Inner Sakura: '_**Blah**_'

Jutsu: Blah

Demon Speaking: **BLAH**

Demon Thinking: _**BLAH**_

Empowered Humans (Demon-influenced, Curse Seal, etc.): "**Blah**"

Chapter 3

Naruto and Denkoushi's Apartment – Day of Team Placement

"Come on Aniki, Wake up!" Naruto doesn't move. "If you don't get up soon, I'll shock you." Still nothing happens. "Alright, you asked for it, Raiton: Denjiha!!!" Naruto twitches. "Nothing!?! Oh well, I hoped it wouldn't come to this but, ANIKI IF YOU DON'T GET UP NOW I'M EATING ALL THE RAMEN!!!"

Naruto jumps out of bed, tackles Denkoushi to the ground, sits on his chest, and glares at him. "If you so much as touch one of my bowls of ramen, you will die a death more horrible and gruesome then you could ever imagine."

"I was kidding Aniki, you wouldn't wake up, and were going to be late for getting our team assignment if you don't hurry up." Denkoushi says this very quickly, all the while turning blue form the lack of air.

"Well, I don't take kindly to threats against my ramen Denkoushi-otouto, whether you're joking or not. But I'll let you off, this time, let's get going." Naruto gets of Denkoushi, who takes several deep breaths to try and recover. Naruto quickly throws on his clothes, and reaches for his goggles.

"Aniki, you should put on the hitai-ite today, it's your first day as a true ninja."

"Thanks." Naruto quickly puts down the goggles and wraps the hitai-ite around his head. "Think we have time for at least a glass of milk?"

"No. Besides, I checked, the milk went bad last week. I'm surprised neither one of us has gotten sick yet."

Ninja Academy – 5 minutes later

"Denkoushi, I thought you said we would be late? No ones even here, we're still early."

"Well of course Aniki, don't you know, you're only on time if your early, if you're on time your late, and if you're late somebody could end up dead."

"That's all well and good, but don't you think that 15 minutes is a little much?"

"Eh, well maybe I got impatient, but don't you think it'll be fun to surprise everyone and show them you passed, by being here before them?"

At a Desk – 10 minutes later

"Ne, Naruto, this meetings only for those who graduated, go home."

"I thought you were observant Shikamaru, I do have a headband."

"Hn, alright, its to troublesome to argue about this anyway." With that Shikamaru continues on to his seat a few rows ahead next to his friend Choji.

A few rows back and across the aisle, Denkoushi has been joined by the shy Hyūga Hinata. She continues to steal shy glances at Naruto, and Denkoushi can see her happiness over the fact that Naruto has graduated. '_Now, if I could only get Naruto to notice her, and not be so hung up about that Sakura girl. She just isn't his type._' And speak of the devil; Denkoushi soon heard a rumble as if of a stampede. At this time and place that could only mean one thing. Sakura had met her rival Ino on the way to the Academy and they were racing to arrive first…again. Denkoushi glances over at Naruto, noticing the empty space between Naruto and the next boy, Uchiha Sasuke, the class heartthrob. '_This could get ugly. Sakura and Ino will fight over who sits next to Sasuke, and will rudely force their way past Naruto. If it's Sakura, maybe this will finally make Naruto realize that they just wouldn't work together…not that he has realized that after any of the last 347 times, but…one can hope._'

Sure enough, second later, Sakura and Ino come barreling through the door, and immediately begin arguing over who got their first. However, after a few second Sakura stops listening to Ino's ranting and looks around, eventually spotting Sasuke. Sure enough, Naruto had seen her and was blushing. "Ohayou, Sakura-chan." Naruto is still staring at Sakura.

"Move it Naruto!" With out stopping in her running Sakura shoves Naruto out of her way to stand behind the chair he had risen from and stare at Sasuke. "O-Ohayou Sasuke-kun"

Naruto is glaring at Sasuke from his spot as he stands back up. '_Look at him, always so smug. So cool; the most popular guy in the class. Bah, I hate that Sasuke-teme more than anyone._'

"What?" Sasuke barely glance over at Naruto and Sakura, so neither knows who he is speaking to.

"_What do you mean what?!!_" Naruto demands in anger before he is again shoved to the ground by Sakura, who is now behind him since he stood up.

"Can I sit next to you, Sasuke-kun?!?" Sakura demands quickly, probably so that she does not lose her nerve.

"Hey! No way Forehead girl, I'm sitting next to Sasuke-kun!" Ino has found her way down to the desk where Sasuke is as well.

"Too bad for you Ino-pig; it's first come first serve." Sakura shakes Ino off of her arm.

All the other girls in the classroom, except Hinata, begin clamoring about Sasuke now, each claiming that they had gotten into the classroom first. Sasuke turns away from the group of girls, '_How annoying._'

Hokage Tower – Same Time

The Hokage as well as the Jounin instructors are standing around a crystal ball staring at the Image of Sasuke. "There he is. This years number one rookie, Uchiha Sasuke."

The red-eyed jounin Yuhi Kurenai glances at the image, "So that's the Uchiha Clan Survivor?"

The image in the ball pans over to the gaggle of girls and Naruto lying on the floor. Hatake Kakashi glances at Naruto lying on the floor, "Hm. Uzumaki Naruto, eh?"

Back in the Classroom – Same Time

Naruto becomes annoyed with the scene as well and, blaming it on Sasuke, climb onto the desk in front of Sasuke, and squatting down to glare him in the eye. The girls are enraged and clamoring for Sasuke to beat Naruto up, the loudest among the girls being Sakura. Naruto is distracted for a second, but returns to his intense glaring match with Sasuke. The boy in the row in front of Sasuke shifts while listening to the story his friend is telling him, and bumps Naruto. He turns, "Hey, Sorry about that."

The girls have fallen silent. They stare in disbelieving horror at the scene in front of them. No one moves in the classroom, until Denkoushi burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. Naruto has been knocked forward, and is now kissing Sasuke. Sakura has now become mad. '_**Shannaro. I was supposed to take Sasuke-kun's first kiss.**_' They break apart, and both are spitting, trying to remove any trace of the other. "Naruto, I'm going to kill you."

"Ah, my mouth is rotting!!" As Naruto continues to spit and gag while squatting on the desk when suddenly something changes. '_I sense danger._' He turns slowly to find Sakura with a very evil look on her face towering over him.

"Naruto…you…"

"It was an accident. I swear an accident."

"You're annoying." Sakura cracks her knuckles menacingly, and begins to pummel Naruto

Hokage Tower – Same Time

"Naruto is being the center of trouble, as usual." The Hokage seems even older when he says this. The Jounins are staring at the scene transfixed by the carnage.

Ninja Academy – 5 Minutes Later

Naruto is lying with his head on the desk, several swelling obvious around his face. Iruka has come in and now stands before the class. "Today you are officially real ninja, but you are still merely rookies. The lowest level in the ninja ranks, Genin. The hardest part of your journey is just beginning. To begin your duties for the village, you will be group into three man teams, lead by Jounin."

At these words, various people begin to think what that will mean for them. Ino and Sakura are both hoping to be with Sasuke. Hinata wants to be with Naruto. Denkoushi wishes to be with his aniki as well. Naruto wants to be with his otouto and Sakura, and as far from Sasuke as possible. Sasuke merely thinks that the squad will have two people to many.

"The groups have been arranged so that the overall skills of the teams will be equivalent. Now, Squad 1…"

Same Classroom – A Few Minutes Later

"…Squad 6 is still in rotation so next, Squad 7. Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto looks up, '_alright, Sakura still hasn't been called, come on._'

"Haruno Sakura." As Iruka calls out her name, Sakura drops her head onto the desk, depressed that she is stuck with Naruto, who is now dancing for joy. "And…Uchiha Sasuke" Now Naruto slams his head down in despair as Sakura is dancing for joy.

"Iruka-sensei, why do I have to be on a team with a bum like Sasuke." Naurto has risen to his feet in anger to shout at Iruka.

"Because Naruto-kun, Sasuke had the best grades of all of the graduates, you were dead last. It was done to balance the teams."

"Hn. Just don't get in my way…Dobe."

"What did you just call me Sasuke-teme."

Enough Naruto, let me get on with the rest of the squads. Squad 8: Hyūga Hinata, Aburame Shino, and Tenkoumare Denkoushi. Squad 9 is still in rotation, so Squad 10: Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Choji."

"Tch. Troublesome. We're stuck with Ino. Well at least we can hope that our Jounin-sensei won't be to much of a bother."

"Yeah…you said it…Shikamaru." Akimichi Choji answers his friend between mouthfuls of the chips he is shoveling into his mouth.

'_Why, why does it have to be those two? And why did forehead girl get to be with Sasuke-kun. Well at least she got stuck with Naruto, though I would almost prefer that to these two._' Ino stares of into space, lost in her own little world of despair.

"Next, Squad 13: Inuzuka Kiba, Hatsumei Kyoukimaru, and Koneko Sora. That's all the teams. The Jounin-sensei's will be arriving after lunch. Class dismissed.

"Ne, Aniki, to bad about being stuck with Sasuke. At least I got a good team." Denkoushi has stopped his brother before he can escape. With his last words he glances over at Hinata, who merely blushes and ducks her head.

"Bah, Sasuke-teme, why does it always have to be about him? And Sakura too."

"What this, has my dear Aniki finally gotten over his monster crush."

"Maybe. I'm starting to get the impression she doesn't like me." At Naruto's words, Hinata chances a glance up at him, meets his eyes, and then squeaks and looks away.

"Don't worry Aniki, I'm sure that you'll find someone. For all you know they could be hiding in plain sight, waiting for you to notice them. Well, I'll see you after lunch, I think it would be a good idea to track down Shino and get to know him better. Wouldn't you agree Hinata-san?"

"H-Hai, D-Den k-koushi s-san."

"We really need to work on that stutter Hinata. Ja ne."

Outside – A Few Minutes Later

'_Well, it wouldn't hurt to try with Sakura one more time._' "Sakura-chan! Why don't we have lunch together since we are on the same team?"

Sakura turns on Naruto in fury, "Why would I eat with you?" With that she storms off in search of Sasuke. Before she leaves hearing range Naruto can hear her calling out. "Sasuke-kun, where are you? I thought we should have lunch together since we are on the same team."

'_Sasuke this, Sasuke that. Why is it always him? I'll get to the bottom of this with Sakura. If it's Sasuke she wants, it's Sasuke she'll get. I just have to find him to make sure he doesn't get in the way._' With that Naruto runs off.

On the Roof of one of the Buildings – 5 Minutes Later

Shikamaru, Choji and Ino are sitting on the roof of one of the Buildings. Choji is eating, Shikamaru is watching the clouds, and Ino is watching Sasuke, who is leaning aganst a window in another building. Suddenly she sees Naruto sneaking along the window ledge of the building. HE opens the Window by Sasuke and tackles him to the ground. A scuffle can be heard. After the sound dies away, Sasuke is seen climbing out of the window. '_Hmph. Serves him right for trying to mess with Sasuke-kun. But where is Sasuke-kun going._'

On a Bench – A Few Minutes Later

Sakura is sitting alone on a bench, eating her lunch. '_There's no need to worry. I'll be in Sasuke-kun's group for a while. I have plenty of chances to win him over. But… how could I even seduce him. The only thing above average about me is the width of my forehead._' As she glances at the trees, she suddenly sees Sasuke standing across from her. '_What, for real. Sasuke-kun is looking at me!_' Sakura enters into a bit of a fantasy sequence. _"You have such a charming, wide forehead." Sasuke would say, "It makes me want to kiss it." "That's what it's for." Sakura would reply._ '_It would never happen._'

"You have such a charming, wide forehead." Sakura glances up at Sasuke in shock. "It makes me want to kiss it."

'_**Shannaro! Fairy Tales do happen!!!**_'

"Ha. That's something Naruto would say. But Sakura, I have to ask you, what do you think of Naruto?"

"Huh? Well, he is constantly in the way of my love. He doesn't understand me at all. All I want is to be acknowledged…by you. I'll do anything…" With this Sakura begins to lean in for a kiss.

'_Well, now I know part of why I liked her, but…I can also see that thing really would never work between us. I have to get out of here._' "Um, uh sorry got to go!!!" With a shout 'Sasuke' quickly runs off, holding his stomach like it was in pain.

'_Sasuke-kun is shy._' With this thought Sakura begins planning how to truly gain Sasuke's love.

Back in the Room where Sasuke was – Same Time

'_Damn that dobe, he used __Henge no Jutsu__ to transform into me. What could he possibly be doing?_' Sasuke never left that room, and is currently tied to a chair. '_How did the dobe, who can't even do __Bunshin no Jutsu__ do that? Those clones felt solid._'

Back at the Bench – 5 Minutes Later

Sakura looks up from the ground to see Sasuke approaching her. "Are you ready now, I know I am."

"Where's Naruto."

"Always changing the subject. Forget Naruto. All he ever does is annoy the both of us. I think it's his abnormal childhood. After all, he has no parents. Just that bratty little brother. My parents wouldn't let me get away with half of the stuff those two do."

"Are you quite done? The solitude. Parents scolding you doesn't compare with that sadness. At least he has company. Now leave me alone, you're annoying."

Inside the Academy – A Few Minutes Later

AS Naruto wanders around the building, looking for something to do, he comes across Sasuke in the halls. "You!?! How did you get here?!"

"Nawanuke no Jutsu, it's basic. Why did you transform into me?"

"It seemed like fun. I'll be going now. Ja ne Sasuke-teme."

Outside on the Bench – Same Time

_"You're Annoying"_ Sakura sat their remembering those words. '_Is this how Naruto always feels. Maybe…I can be nicer to him next time._'

Naruto and Denkoushi's Apartment – Same Time

"So, this is where _those two_ live is it, Hokage-sama?"

"Hai, Kakashi-kun. Naruto may be a bit of a moron at times, but that is why I am giving him to you. You have a good eye for those like him, given your…history with one similar in attitude."

"This milk expired a week ago. At least I don' see any glasses that look like they were used today, but they could just be disgusting pigs and drink from the jug directly."

"I doubt that Kurenai-chan, but you could be right. Are you prepared. Denkoushi is very different from your other two charges, even if he is slightly less exuberant than his older brother."

Back in the Classroom – Half an Hour Later

"Squad 8 comes with me." With these words, Yuhi Kurenai quickly leaves from the room.

"Sorry Aniki, looks like I got to go. Come on Hinata-san, Shino-san." Denkoushi looks at his brother one last time and leads the other members of his squad out of the room.

"Squad 10, I am your instructor. Follow me." Sarutobi Asuma quickly leads Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji out of the room.

CHRASH. "_ALRIGHT LISTEN UP YOU PUNKS_. I'm in charge of Squad 13. Get up to the roof and meet me, and if you're late…well, I'll figure out your punishment later."

"Anko-san, you do know that you will have to replace that window don't you."

She turns from preparing to jump back out the window to give Iruka a strange look that made him shiver, unsure what that could mean for his future health. "Of course, Iruka-san." And then she quickly jumps out of the window.

"W-well, as yours is the only team left and I have things to do, I'll leave you here. I'm sure it will only be a few minutes until your sensei arrives." With these words, Iruka leaves Squad 7 in the room.

Same Classroom – 4 Hours Later

"He's late." Naruto sticks his head out the door and looks up and down the hallway.

"Naruto, why don't you just sit still?" Sakura is leaning against a desk right next to Sasuke.

"But why is only our sensei late. All the others have gone, and even Iruka left. I mean, isn't it said that…"

"Shut it, dobe." Sasuke doesn't move to even glance at Naruto when he says this.

"Why you… Alright, I'll give him something to think about for showing up late." With this Naruto climbs onto a desk, and wedges an eraser into the door so that it will fall when the door is opened.

"Naruto, what are you doing. It's not my fault if you get in trouble; I'm not involved in your stupid antics." However…, '_**I love this kind of stuff!!!**_'

"Hn. It would be a poor Jonin who would fall for that stupid booby trap of yours, dobe." However, even as Sasuke says this a hand appears in the gap, preparing to open the door. The Jonin sticks his head through the gap as he opens the door…and is hit on the head by the eraser.

"Gyahahahaha!! He fell for it, I actually got him!!"

"Gomen nasai Sensei. I tried to stop Naruto-kun, but he wouldn't listen." '_**That was brilliant, even better than I imagined!!!**_'

'_This is our jonin-sensei…pathetic._'

The Jonin bends over, and picks up the eraser. He looks at it, and then puts it down on a desk. "How can I say this? My first impressions of you…I hate you." This is all said in a bored voice with no particular feeling, and as his mask and hitai-ite cover all but his right eye, nothing can be gained from facial expressions. "Meet me on the roof." He then turns and leaves.

The Roof – 5 Minutes Later

"Alright, let's begin with introductions. Go ahead."

"What do you want us to tell you sensei."

"You know, likes, dislikes, dreams for the future, hobbies, stuff like that."

"Why don't you go first Sensei."

"Oh…me? I'm Hatake Kakashi. I have no desire to tell you my likes or dislikes. Dreams for the future…? Well, I have a lot of hobbies."

"All we learned was his name." Sakura looks frustrated that her questions were not being answered.

"Now it's your turns. Starting on the right with you, Blondie."

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I like cup ramen, but I like the ramen from Ichiraku ramen that Iruka-sensei buys me sometimes even more. I also like spending times with my otouto and practicing. I hate the three minutes it takes for the ramen to cook after I add the water. And I also don't like the way people treat my brother. My hobbies are to eat and compare ramen, play pranks, and practice. My dream…is to become the greatest Hokage this village has ever had…and force people to recognize my existence."

'_I see. He certainly grew up to have an interesting character._' "Next, Pinky."

"I'm Haruno Sakura. I like…well the person I like is…" She glances at Sasuke. "And my hobby is…well my dream is to…" She again glances at Sasuke, then blushes and giggles a little.

"And? What do you hate?" Kakashi asks sounding even more bored than usual.

"Naruto."

'_Great. I have a overly cheerful enthusiast with an impossible dream, and a fan girl obsessed with the third team member, and the fan girl also hates the first. I hope the Uchiha is alright, but it doesn't look promising._'

'_What did I ever see in that psycho anyway? She obviously dislikes me, probably because of how I have been acting._'

"Alright, last one. Your turn, Sulky."

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I hate most things, and like very few. And, I would not call it a dream…more an ambition that I have every intention of fulfilling, the revival of my clan, and…to kill a certain man."

'_He better not meant me. But, he would have done something more than insult me if he felt that way…right?_'

'_It is as the Hokage feared then. It has consumed him, at least partially._' "You all have very…unique personalities. I like that. We shall begin our duties tomorrow, beginning with an exercise in survival for just the four of us."

"But we've done this type of training in the academy."

"Not like this, Sakura. I will be your opponent. Also, this will not be a normal training exercise, for you see…well I should probably not tell you, you'll flip."

"Yeah right Sensei, it can't be that bad."

"Don't be so sure of yourself Naruto. It is actually a high difficulty exam. Of the 33 graduates, 9 at most 12, will pass, the rest will return to the academy."

"Then what was the final exam for."

"Oh, that? That just shows who is good enough to become a genin. Either way, tomorrow is the true test. Bring all your tools to traing area 7 at 5 a.m.…and don't eat breakfast, you'll just through it up. Ja ne." Kakashi then turns and jumps from the roof, disappearing quickly.

'_I can't fail, not now. I will kick Kakashi-sensei's ass tomorrow, and force him to recognize me.'_

_**Translations:**_

_Aniki_ – Big Brother

_Raiton: Denjiha_ – Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Waves, a NinJutsu that at full strength causes temporary paralysis, but at low strength can be used as a small shock to wake someone.

_-otouto_ – Suffix meaning Little Brother, can also be used as a stand-alone word

_Hitai-ite_ – Ninja Headband, displays the symbol of the village the ninja serves.

_Ne_ – Hey, um, etc.

_Ohayou_ – Good Morning, casual version, to be used with close friends

_-chan_ – Suffix used on girls whom you have known for a long time, as well as young boys, and an insult to older boys.

_-kun_ – Ending of familiarity for boys, used mostly by girls, and older men talking to those younger than themselves.

_-teme_ – Bastard

_Jounin_ – Elite Ninja, the most skilled of ordinary ninja

_Shannaro_ – An interjection of intense feeling, not proper in polite conversation

_Genin_ – Lower Ninja, the weakest of ninjas, mostly young and inexperienced.

_Dobe_ – Dead Last, similar to the English dope.

_-san_ – A suffix used for any that you are unsure of your standing with

_Hai_ – Yes, I Understand, etc.

_Ja ne­_ – Good Bye, Not for Formal occasions

_Henge no Jutsu_ – Transformation Technique, allows the user to appear as something else

_Bunshin no Jutsu_ – Clone Technique, creates illusionary clones of the user

_Nawanuke no Jutsu_ – Rope Escape Technique, allows the user to escape ropes (DUH)

_Gomen Nasai_ – I'm very sorry


	5. Chapter 4

**Rise of the Jinchūriki**

By: bigo4190

Disclaimer: I do not own this, Masashi Kishimoto does. All original characters and locations are mine, with the exception of Kagegakure no Sato, its ninjas, and Koneko Sora, which belong to Araknia the Storyspinner.

Speaking: "Blah"

Thinking: '_Blah_'

Jutsu: Blah

Demon Speaking: **BLAH**

Demon Thinking: _**BLAH**_

Empowered Humans (Demon-influenced, Curse Seal, etc.): "**Blah**"

Chapter 4

Konoha Training Area 7 –Day after Team Assignment 5:00 AM

The newly created Squad 7 is waiting for their sensei, though it could hardly be said that they were patient about it.

"Sensei no Baka, it's 4 hours after he said to report, and he hasn't even shown up!" Naruto is quite angry, and paces around his two teammates.

'_Naruto is right, Kakashi-sensei is very late._' Sakura is thinking to herself, as she would never agree out loud with Naruto in front of her precious Sasuke-kun.

"Ohayou."

"YOU'RE LATE!!!" Naruto and Sakura turn and yell at their newly arrived sensei in perfect sync.

"A black cat crossed my path, so…" Kakashi offers up an explanation, but his lack of conviction is noticeable even without being able to see his face. "…Let's move on shall we. This alarm is set for Noon. Your objective is to get a bell from me before then. Anyone without a bell shall be tied to those logs and go without lunch, while I eat my lunch in front of them."

'_So that is why he said…' '…not to eat breakfast. __**Shannaro, I'll kill him.**_'

'_Phew, glad Denkoushi made me eat this morning._'

"Demo, why are there only two bells?"

"A good question Sakura. Since there are only two bells at least one of you will be tied to a log. And any who do not get a bell fail, and are sent back to the academy. It might be just one of you, or it could be all three. You may use any of your ninja tools, you will not get a bell unless you come at me with intent to kill."

"Demo, that's to dangerous sensei!"

"Yeah, you couldn't even dodge that eraser."

"The ones that complain loudest are usually the least skilled. Just ignore the dobe. We will begin when I say 'Ready, Start!'"

'_Dobe. I'll show him what a dobe can do._' Naruto quickly draws a kunai and charges at Kakashi. Suddenly he is stopped, with his own arm and kunai pulled behind his head, held by Kakashi.

"Don't be hasty. I didn't say start yet."

'_S-so fast. I didn't even see him move._'

'_So this is what a Jounin is._'

"Well, you seem to have the intent to kill me now." '_I might just start liking you three._' "Prepare yourselves. Ready…Start!" With this pronouncement the three Genin quickly disappear into the surrounding brush.

The Hokage Tower – Same Time

"Now tell me, why did you wish to speak to me. I know this visit wasn't just for tea Iruka-kun."

"What kind of Sensei is the Jounin for Squad 7? Is he a strict person?"

"You are wondering about Kakashi? Does something worry you?"

"I-I have heard disturbing rumors, Hokage-sama." The Hokage nods and pulls a book from his robes, handing across the table to Iruka. "What is this?"

"A list of all the students passed or failed by Kakashi throughout his career."

"I would view it." Iruka takes the book, opens it, and his eyes quickly widen in shock. "This is—"

Traing Area 7 – Same Time

'_A ninja basic is the ability to conceal oneself. Good they are hiding well._'

"Let's do this, right now, fair and square."

"You're a little strange compared to the others, Naruto."

"The only strange thing here is your hair." With this Naruto quickly charges at Kakashi, preparing to throw a punch. Kakashi merely reaches into his weapon pouch. Naruto skid quickly to a halt.

"Shinobi tactics lesson number 1: TaiJutsu" Kakashi continues to pull something from his pouch.

'_Isn't TaiJutsu supposed to be hand-to-hand combat. Why is he reaching for a weapon._' Kakashi finish pulling the item from his pouch, revealing a book, _Icha Icha Paradisu_.

"What's the matter? Come and get me."

"But, w-why are you reading a book."

"Why? Because I want to see how the plot develops. And besides, it won't matter in this fight."

Naruto's hands clasp in fists of rage, and he rushes forwarf once again, "I'll pound you into pulp!!!" Naruto's swing is easily blocked by Kakashi, so he rebounds with a roundhouse kick, which is easily dodged. His next follow-up punch reaches its full extension is mid-air, and Naruto cannot see Kakashi anywhere nearby.

"A Ninja shouldn't let their enemy get behind them, bakemono." Kakashi is now crouching behind Naruto, his hands clasp around his book with the first two fingers of both hand extended.

'_His hand position…that's the Tora Fūin. Is he going to use a high level NinJutsu on Naruto._'

'_That Fūin, its used for Katon Jutsu. This teacher isn't going to just run around._'

"Naruto, get out of there, you'll be killed."

"To late. Konohagakure Hiden: TaiJutsu no Ougi: Sennen Goroshi!" With this cry, the fingers of Kakashi move forward, and for a split second Naruto's eyes bug out, and he is thrown flying, and land in the river.

'_That was not NinJutsu. __**Supreme Technique, Shannaro, that's just a super powerful ass poke.**_'

'_Two complete morons…_'

"Let's see… where was I." Kakashi pulls his book back out and quickly becomes engrossed in it once again.

'_His strength…it's so unfair. How are we supposed to fight him._'

'_Kuso…it was not supposed to end like this. Maybe Denkoushi was right, after all, he has been dealing with him, at least somewhat, for the past 2 years. Time to change the game-plan…I'll show him!_' With this thought Naruto begins to rise through the water once again. Quickly he tosses two shuriken at Kakashi from under the water, only for Kakashi to catch them on two outstretched fingers, without even glancing at them. '_I will _NOT_ fail!_' "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." One Naruto quickly emerges from the water, and lands spluttering for breath on the bank.

"What's wrong? Remember, you have no bell at noon, you get no lunch."

"I know that! Damn you, tricking us into fighting on empty stomachs, my brother was right, you a a sadistic lazy bastard!!" '_I'm so hungry, I'm having trouble getting my body to coorperate. But I will succeed._' "I was careless before, but that won't happen again."

"Haven't you ever heard that carelessness is your worst enemy." Naruto doesn't respond, merely charging at Kakashi again, though his form is much cleaner than before. '_What! He wasn't attacking at his true potential. I didn't even expect him to be any better than that. And how does he know this form, unless…Gai. Interesting. Well, I'll see what he can do._' At this Kakashi turns, he continues to read the book, but is at least now facing Naruto.

'_Perfect! I've got his attention, now to really throw him off._' With that thought, Six more Naruto's jump out of the river. Three land and charge at Kakashi, just behind Naruto, and identical in fighting form, while the other three throw weapons at Kakashi from the air. The one that threw the shuriken begins to from handseals.

'_So this is the KinJutsu he beat Mizuki with. Creating Real bodies not just illusions. I would say he couldn't hold these for more than a minute, but he has already surprised me once. WAIT! There are wires on that shuriken, and those are the seals for…_'

"Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu." With this Naruto brings his hand, which is holding the wire, up to his mouth and blows out a stream of fire, which travels down the wire, forming into the image of a dragon. The dragon quickly outstrips the shuriken, and continues directly on from were it left the wire, straight towards Kakashi. '_Thank you Fukamino-sensei, for helping me while I learned this._'

Kakashi is about to dodge, when he suddenly feels a pair of arms clamp around his midsection. "He, Looks like you're stuck here a little longer Kakashi-sensei." said the Naruto clone holding him in place. Another clone is quickly sneaking up behind Kakashi as well, in preparation for stealing a bell. It has just touched one when there is a sudden change, making it appear that he is reaching in another Naruto's pocket when the dragon of flame hits the three, and all of them burst into smoke.

"Kuso! I almost had a bell, he just barely got away. Now were could he be hiding. Wait, just behind were he was standing, under that tree, is that, it is, a BELL!!! He must have been pretty desperate when he escaped with that Kawarimi no Jutsu" Naruto runs up, but as he bends over to pick up the bell, he is suddenly hoisted into a tree by an unseen trip wire.

From the bushes, Sasuke continues to watch. '_Even when fighting Naruto, that Jounin left no openings, except when I couldn't get in there. HOW CAN THAT DOBE KNOW __RYUKA NO JUTSU__, I'M AN UCHIHA, FIRE IS OUR SPECIALTY, AND I'M STILL LEARNING IT. What else does Naruto know that is a surprise, like those solid clones. Of course, all these techniques still doesn't mean he's not a dobe. After all, he got caught in such an obvious trap._'

"Very clever Naruto, I didn't expect you to be able to anything along the lines of what I saw. I know Gai taught you the Goken TaiJutsu I saw you using, but, who taught you the Ryuka no Jutsu."

"No-one taught me that technique, I learned it myself from a scroll, the only help I had was Fukamino-sensei, who put out the fires I started and helped patch me up if I burned myself to badly."

"Still, be careful using a jutsu, or it will be used against you. You couldn't see me, so I could escape that much more easily. Also…don't fall for such an obvious trap."

"But I know that the clone almost got the bell away from you, so I thought that you dropped it when you escaped!"

"Still, know you're stuck up there, and will probably stay up there until after the alarm goes of, so, no bell for you."

'_Finally, an opening._' With that Sasuke throws a handful of shuriken, which impact Kakashi, and throw him off his feet. Blood sprays, but as he falls, there is a burst of smoke, and the body of Kakashi is replaced by a log, with all the shuirken imbedded in its side. '_Another __Kawarimi__, I fell into his trap. From my shuriken, he knows exactly were I am._'

Deeper in the Surrounding Woods – A Moment Later

'_Sasuke-kun, were are you. Could sensei have already found him…No, not Sasuke-kun._' Sakura stops running, as she sees Kakashi just ahead. '_I'm safe, he didn't see me._'

"Sakura, behind you." She turns, sees Kakashi squatting just behind her, and screams.

Back in the Clearing – Same Time

'_I'll show him._' Naruto pulls a Kunai from his pouch reaches up, and manages to just cut the rope holding him in the air. He lands, takes one step, and is immediately pulled back up be an identical trap, and drops the kunai. "Kuso, that was my last Kunai, maybe…" He hears a faint scream. "Sakura. I may have gotten over her, but she will be my teammate. Wait that's it. Denkoushi mentioned that Kakashi-sensei always said two things. 'Look Underneath the Underneath.' Boy, maybe I should have remembered that before I got so carefree about getting out of this trap. Now what was the other one, oh yeah, 'Those who break the rules are trash, but those who betray their teammates are lower than that.' But if he is so big on teamwork, he would want us to work together, not against each other. It's a trick, we work together despite what he said, and we pass. Together, we may even get a bell. Now time to get out of this trap, my teammate is in trouble. "Fūton: Kaze Yogore no Jutsu." A great burst a razor sharp wind flies from Naruto's mouth, cutting the wire. "Now let's see, this spot is safe, and I would have to be near the tree to get caught again, so I'll jump." Now Naruto has escaped, and rushes off to find his teammate.

Back with Sakura – Same time

Kakashi raise his hands into the Hitsuji Fūin and a swirl of leaves surronds him and Sakura. When they clear, she is left alone. "What? Where did Sensei go?"

"Sakura…"

"Sasuke-kun? Where are you?" Sakura is quickly turning, until she spots Sasule, kneeling under a tree covered in blood, with kunai and shuriken in various places across his body.

"Sakura…Help me!" Sakura cannot stand the sight, screams once again, and collapse in a dead faint.

'_Hn. Maybe I over did it with __Magen: Narukumi no Jutsu_' Kakashi sits on a tree branch above the clearing with Sakura. '_Nay, she should have been able to tell the difference between reality and illusion. It's an academy basic, and her strongest subject, or so the files said._' "Shinobi tactics lesson number 2: GenJutsu. Sakura has failed this portion quite spectacularly."

A Nearby Clearing – Same Time

"Those screams were Sakura's. Probably GenJutsu, she would fall for that quite easily."

"You're Right of course,… Sasuke-kun."

"You won't find me to be as easy as those two losers, I'm different."

"Say that after you have a bell. But this should be interesting, the strength of the last member of Konoha's strongest clan, the Uchiha, versus a top Jounin." Sasuke can wait no longer, and attacks in a flurry of kicks and punches. He is forced back, but pulss a few shuriken out and throws them at Kakashi. "Such obvious attacks are pointless." Sasuke merely smirks, and one shuriken snaps a hidden wire, releasing more weapons. '_A trap, very clever._' Kakashi again dodges, only to be engaged again in a fight were Sasuke just barely touches a bell before being repelled again. '_Quite impressive. I couldn't read my _Icha Icha Paradisu_ while fighting him. The Yokodoriken that the Uchiha a so skilled in is quite challenging to fight._'

"Bah." Sasuke Begins a series of handseals. "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu." Sasuke brings his hands to his mouth, and releases a vast fireball, completely blocking his vision. When it clears, Kakashi is nowhere to be found. "Where did he go, left, right, up…"

"Below. Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu. Shinobi tactics lesson number 3: NinJutsu. You were quite good, I didn't expect another Genin capable of C-rank NinJutsu. You were right, you are different, but you know what they say, 'An exposed nail should be hammered down."

'_There is this large of a difference between us?_'

In the Clearing with Sakura – Same Time

"Wake-up Sakura."

"W-what, Naruto? Where's Sasuke-kun, the last thing I saw he was over there, bleeding, a-and…"

"He's not there, and there's no blood, so it must not have been real. I may stink at GenJutsu, but I thought you were good at them. I guess the Academy rankings don't always give a clear picture of a person's skills now do they."

"Naruto, what is with you, you suddenly have all these moves, and you haven't even asked me on a date yet, not that I want you to."

"Well, to answer that in reverse, I got over you, mostly because I realized that you just treated me like scum, like almost everyone else does, and I've had the techniques for awhile, I just didn't show them, thinking that people would believe that I was cheating somehow, that I would never be able to do them on my own. Now, come-on we need to find Sasuke. I realized something, there is no way anyone of us could ever beat a Jounin one-on-one, they are the elite for a reason, but as a team, we might stand a chance. Besides, there is a reason we are put in teams, thing back to the lessons, all the genin ever mentioned are on three-man teams."

"You may be right, but I still think that Sasuke-kun can beat Kakashi-sensei on his own."

"Then why did you believe that GenJutsu that showed him as dying. And another thing, my brother has learned from Kakashi before, not an official tutoring relationship or anything, but he picked up a few NinJutsu. But he also told me something Kakashi-sensei says a lot, 'Those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their friends are lower than that.' I would like to think that if we became teammates, we would at least be friends, so we should help each other."

"Hn. Let's find Sasuke-kun."

Naruto lets out a sigh. "Alright, Sakura." With that the two rush out of the clearing, and quickly enter the one containing Sasuke, still buried up to his neck in the ground. "I see he got you as well Sasuke-teme."

"Shut-up Dobe, I don't need to hear your pathetic attempts at conversation." Sasuke manages to wrench himself out of the hole in the ground a stands up. "I'm going after him again, There is not much time left, I almost had a bell before he did that to me."

"Really, you're amazing Sasuke-kun. But there is so little time left, wouldn't it be easier to save your strength, and then try harder after the break."

"Shut-up both of you. You don't get it do you. This isn't about if any one of us can get a bell like he wants us to think, its about if we can overcome his mind-game and work together, we don't stand a chance otherwise."

"I am the only one who can kill _that _man. When it happened…crying…my… I am an Avenger. I must become stronger than _that _man, I cannot just stand around."

"Man Sasuke-teme, I new you were broody, but that is just insane." With Naruto's statement the alarm rings in the distance.

At the Three Stumps in the Middle of the Field – Ten Minutes Later

Naruto and Sasuke are both sitting on top of an outer log, while Sakura is tied to the middle one. "Man, do you three look hungry. By the way, about the training…There is no reason for the three of you to go back to the academy…"

'_Could he mean that…_' All three of the Genin are thinking the same thing.

"Yup, all Three of you…should quit as ninja!!!"

Hokage Tower – Same Time

"Unbelievable…He has never passed any team."

"Now Iruka-kun, I'm personally not sure if the three are ready to be full time ninja, though they do have promise, but all of Kakashi's earlier decisions were correct."

Back at the Stumps – Same Time

"_QUIT BEING NINJA'S_, so we didn't get the bells, why do we not deserve to be ninja's."

"Because Naruto, you all are just punks who don't deserve to be ninja." Sasuke is quite visbly angered by this and charges at Kakashi, to suddenly find himself flat on his stomach, his arm twisted behind his head, and Kakashi's foot on the back of his neck. "See what I mean, this is why you are a bunch of punks. Do you think being a ninja is easy? Do you even understand the point of being broken into teams?"

"We are in teams so that we can help each other, what one ninja cannot do on his own, a team can accomplish. When I figured that out, I tried to tell these two, but Sakura was to hung-up over Sasuke to listen, and he was being all broddy, and saying, 'I am an Avenger.'"

"Well what do you know, the dobe is the smart one. So tell me Naruto, when did you figure it out, you certainly didn't know when you first attacked?"

"While I was hanging in your second trap, it reminded me of what my brother mentioned about you. Both the "Looking underneath the underneath, as well as you're feelings on teamwork. Also, I noticed that I came much closer to getting one of those bells when I worked with my clones."

"Good. Now, remember that if you go on a mission someone could always die. This stone here is inscribed with the names of ninja's recognized as heroes of the village."

"Well, I know that I want my name on that stone eventually!"

"But…they are not your usual type of hero…they are those ninja who have died to protect this village."

"Uh… Well in that case, no! I know that the all the Hokage's except the Third are on this stone and if I'm going to surpass them, then I will be as well, the Hokages are willing to die for the village, and so will I."

"Do you truly mean that Naruto…Hn, time will tell. Yes this is a memorial stone, and my closest friend, and my sensei are both listed here. You will have one more chance to pass, however, the battle for the bells will only be harder. Eat the lunches if you are willing to face this challenge, but don't let Sakura eat. That is her punishment for failing so badly, as she did not even attempt to get a bell. If either of you give her so much as a bite, you will fail immediately, and be removed from the ninja program, I am the rules her and will be obeyed, understood?!"

"Hai!" The three genin respond and Kakashi quickly jumps away. After several moments of silence, Naruto turns to Sakura with his food, "Here have some, you'll need the energy for the upcoming test."

"But Kakashi-sensei…"

"I know what he said, but remember what I told you is one of his motto's, "Those who break the rules are thrash, but those who betray their teammates are worse than that.' I may be breaking his rule, but I help my teammate, which is quite a good reason."

"Hn. I can't sense him nearby anyway, eat." Sasuke also pushes food towards Sakura.

"Alright, but since I can't move my hands, you'll have to feed me Sasuke-kun."

"Hn." However grudgingly, Sasuke does offer a bite of rice to Sakura, but as soon as she has eaten it, a great explosion of smoke appears right infront of the three.

"You Three…You have broken my rule, anything to say for yourselves before I punish you."

"Yeah! We may be rule-breaking trash, but at least we aren't worse. We did everything to aid a teammate, a friend, in need."

"Hn. _YOU_…pass." With this Kakashi's eye curls in what is obviously the sign of a smile. "You three are the first, every other team I've been assigned were a bunch of blockheads who just did what I told them. I heard what you said Naruto, and that is my motto, I learned it the hard way from my friend. Since the three of you have passed, I declare this training over. From this day forward, Squad 7 will begin missions in the service of Konohagakure no Sato. _DISMISSED!!!_"

The happy Genin cheer and disperse along with Kakashi who disappeared not long after he stopped talking, all that is except for Sakura, still tied to the stump. "Wait, someone untie me."

"Hehe, sorry Sakura." Naruto runs back and slashes the ropes of the stump with the kunai he had dropped earlier. "There you go, Ja Ne."

_**Translations:**_

_Konoha_ – Tree Leaves, referring to Konohagakure no Sato, the Village hidden by Tree Leaves

_Sensei_ – Teacher

_Sensei no Baka_ – Idiot Teacher

_-kun_ – Ending of Affection used on male names

_Ohayou_ – A casual form of Good Morning

_Shannaro_ – An interjection of intense feeling, not proper in polite conversation

_Demo_ – But

_Dobe_ – Dead-last

_Kunai_ – A ninja knife with a ring at the end of the handle

_Jounin_ – Elite Ninja

_Genin_ – Lower Ninja

_Hokage_ – Fire Shadow

_-sama_ – A suffix of respect

_TaiJutsu_ – Body Technique, the ninja art of hand-to-hand combat.

_Icha Icha Paradisu_ – Come Come Paradise, an adult book written by Jaraiya and read by most every pervert.

_Bakemono_ – Idiot

_Tora Fūin_ – Tiger Seal, one of the Twelve Ninja Hand Seals

_NinJutsu_ – Ninja Technique, the ninja battle arts that utilize chakra for spectacular effects

_Fūin_ – Seal, referring to one of the Ninja Hand Seals

_Katon Jutsu_ – Fire Release Technique, a NinJutsu that works with Fire

_Konohagakure Hiden: TaiJutsu no Ougi: Sennen Goroshi_ – Hidden Leaf Secret Technique: Supreme Body Technique: One Thousand Years of Death.

_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_ – Shadow Clone Technique

_Shuriken_ – Ninja Throwing Star

_Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu_ – Fire Realease: Dragon Fire Technique

_Kuso_ – Damn it

_Kawarimi no Jutsu_ – Repalcement Technique

_Goken TaiJutsu_ – Hardness Fist Body Technique, a Fighting style designed for causing major physical damage.

_Fūton: Kaze Yogore no Jutsu_ – Wind Release: Wind Smear Technique

_Hitsuji Fūin_ – Ram Seal, one of the Twelve Ninja Hand Seals

_Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu_ – Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique

_GenJutsu_ – Illusion Technique, Ninja Art utilizing Chakra to create illusions

_Yokodoriken_ – A Fighting Style designed to respond innately to opponent attacks, creating a solid wall of offense with little to no room to counter.

_Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu_ – Earth Release: Inner Decapitation Technique

_C-rank NinJutsu_ – The middle-level of NinJutsu, usually high genin – mid chūnin are capable of them

_-teme_ – Bastard

_Ja Ne_ – See you, an informal good-bye


	6. Chapter 5

**Rise of the Jinchūriki**

By: bigo4190

Disclaimer: I do not own this, Masashi Kishimoto does. All original characters and locations are mine, with the exception of Kagegakure no Sato, its ninjas, and Koneko Sora, which belong to Araknia the Storyspinner.

Speaking: "Blah"

Thinking: '_Blah_'

Jutsu: Blah

Demon Speaking: **BLAH**

Demon Thinking: _**BLAH**_

Empowered Humans (Demon-influenced, Curse Seal, etc.): "**Blah**"

Chapter 5

The Forest outside Konoha – Two weeks after the Bell Test

"This is Naruto, arrived at point A."

"…This is Sasuke, arrived at point B."

"…This is Sakura, arrived at point C."

"You're early Naruto, and Sakura, you were late. Alright Squad 7…" There was a rustle in the bush, "The target is on the move, after it." The genin quickly dash through the woods, arriving at new locations as the target stops. "Distance to target…?"

"Five meters." The three respond immediately.

"Good. Go!"

The three genin begin to move, and lunge out at the target, Naruto manages to get a hold of…the cat. "I got you!!"

"Confirm: there is a ribbon on left ear, is this our target, Tora?"

"Hai." Sasuke responds, ignore Naruto shouts of pain and death threats as the cat continues to attempt to maul him.

"Good. Mission: Rescue Lost Pet, Tora; Complete."

"_ISN'T THERE ANY OTHER, MORE EXCITING MISSION WE CAN TAKE. THIS STUPID CAT WON'T QUIT MAULLING ME!!!_" Naruto's voice nearly overloads the radio in Kakashi's ear, as well as temporarily deafening him.

Ten Minutes Later – Hokage Tower, Mission Assignment Room

"Oh, my precious little Tora-chan!!" The Fire Daimyo's Wife, Lady Shijimi, has been reunited with her pet.

'_Take that you stupid fur-ball! You deserve it for what you did to me._'

'_No wonder the cat runs away so much._'

'_Hn._'

"Now, Squad 7 under Kakashi, your next mission is: …Babysitting Elder Yojyu-sama's boy, Grocery shopping in the neighboring town, helping dig up potatoes,…"

"_NO, TORA-CHAN!!!_"

"…or catching the Fire Daimyo's wife's cat again."

"_NO!!_ No thanks to any of those! I want a more exciting, important mission."

'_I agree, even if he is a dobe._'

'_Annoying baka._'

'_I knew this might happen soon._'

"Bakamono, you're just a rookie genin! Everyone starts with easy missions to gain experience." Iruka, who is sitting next to the Hokage gets up and yells at Naruto.

"But we only get the boring missions." Naruto begins yelling right back, but is suddenly cut off.

"Cut it out." Kakashi has gotten tired of Naruto's yelling and pounded him on the head.

The Hokage clears his throat, "Naruto! It seems I must explain what these duties are about. Every day, the village receives many mission requests, ranging from babysitting…to assassination. These requests are written down, and organized into A-, B-, C-, and D-rank depending on difficulty. Likewise the ninja of the village are divided by their skills. I, as the Hokage am at the top, under me are the Jōnin, like Kakashi, under that are Chūnin, like Iruka, then Genin, like you and your teammates, and finally the Academy Students. We in the upper rank then sort the missions and assign them to those most suited for them. A-rank mission go to the Jōnin, B-ranks to the experienced Chūnin, C-ranks to the newly-promoted Chūnin and _experienced_ Genin, and D-ranks to the rookie Genin. And, if the ninja that receives the mission completes it successfully, the happy client pays a fee. As you three are newly instated to the Genin rank, D-rank missions are best suited for you…"

"Yeah, so since I had pork ramen yesterday, I think I'll have miso ramen today."

"Listen!!"

Kakashi turns from naruto, rubbing he back of his head sheepishly, "Sorry, Hogake-sama…"

"All you ever do is lecture me jiisan, But I'm not the annoying brat who always pulled pranks anymore." Naruto, stands back up from were he had been sitting after Kakashi punched him. He crosses his arms in front of his chest, but then remains unmoving, his gaze fixed upon the Hokage and Iruka.

'_I'm probably going to be yelled at later…_' Kakashi is watching the display, knowing his fate, but also, rather surprised that his student, who was still the loudmouth he had appeared to be at their first meeting, was able to appear so calm.

'_Well Naruto, you are growing. Not so long ago you could only express yourself through pranks. Let us see how far you have truly come._' "I understand that now Naruto, and so I agree to assign Squad 7 a C-rank mission, the protection of a certain individual."

"Really? Who? Who?" Naruto suddenly seems to calm as he realizes something. "If this is still a low-rank mission, it can't be anyone that important can it?" '_It definitely won't be a feudal lord or princess._'

"Good, you aren't being too hasty. I'll introduce him now. You may come in now." With the last line the Hokage raises his voice and rises from his chair. Squad 7 turns to face the entrance behind them and the door is slowly pulled open revealing…a drunken old man holding a sake bottle.

"What is this, there just a bunch of annoying brats, especially that short blond one, he looks like a super bakemono, is he even a ninja."

"If you weren't our client, I would hurt you for that." Naruto is visible angered, and Kakashi is hovering right behind him, ready to hold him back should he change his mind.

"I am the super bridge-builder, Tazuna. I am paying for you to provide me with super protection on my way back to Nami no Kuni, where I can complete my super bridge."

Several Hours Later – Gates of Konohagakure no Sato

"Let's Go!!!"

"Why are you so excited, dobe?"

"I've never left the village before. Otouto has told some things he can remember, but being out for myself is so different!"

"Hey! Am I really going to be safe with this super gaki?"

"Don't worry, I am a Jōnin, an elite, but also don't underestimate Naruto, he has some tricks up his sleeve, some of which I probably haven't even seen yet."

'_He, you have that one right Kakashi-sensei. I may have used most of them in the test, but you didn't even see all of the ones I used then either._' "Kakashi-sensei is right. I do have more tricks then I'm showing, and one day I will become Hokage!"

"Hn. This Hokage is your village's strongest ninja isn't he? I doubt a super gaki like you could ever become a super ninja like that, even if you are better than I think you are.

"It's the people like you that make we dream of becoming Hokage, with your cold eyes, not even acknowledging my existence. If, no, WHEN I become Hokage, you will all respect me."

"Not me kid, even if you do become Hokage."

Naruto bristles, ready to attack, but stops himself, even as Kakashi grabs the back of his shirt. "Calm down." With Kakashi distracted, no one notices the two dark figure watching from the treetops.

A Few Days Later – Still on the Road

"Tazuna-san you said you were from Nami no Kuni. That is one of the non-shinobi countries right."

"If yopu mean we don't have ninjas, then yeah, but if you want anymore detail ask your sensei."

"Yes, Sakura, Nami no Kuni has no ninjas, though many other countries do. No matter how different the culture and customs, most countries have develop ninja forces, except those of small size, or having other factors against it, such as the divided nature of the islands in Nami no Kuni. In these lands where ninjas do exist, their number represents the military might of their nations and five have risen above the rest as the superpowers, recognized by all others as the Ookii Go Kokka no Shinobi. These are the Kaze no Kuni in the deserts of the West, Tsuchi no Kuni in the mountains of the Northwest,…"

"Kaminari no Kuni in the Mountains of the Northeast, Mizu no Kuni on the Largest Island of the East, and finally our own Hi no Kuni, in the forests and plains at the center and east of the continent."

"Very good Naruto, did you actually pay attention in class, or did you pick that up somewhere else?"

"Otouto told me about the first two, he was born in Kaminari no Kuni, and lived in Mizu no Kuni for awhile, and then he came to Konoha, and that one we should all know right?"

"Right. But there is one thing you should remember, the Shinobi villages do not rule over the country they reside in, but neither does it rule them, they are considered equal, though good relations should be maintained so internal strife does not allow for the forces of other countries and villages to interfere in the course of government. Now, the five major villages, the one in these countries are Sunagakure no Sato, Iwagakure no Sato, Kumogakure no Sato, Kirigakure no Sato, and finally our own Konohagakure no Sato. As these are the largest and most powerful villages, only their leaders receive the title Kage. These leaders, the Kazekage, Tsuchikage, Raikage, Mizukage, and Hokage control the vast majority of the ninja in the world. But don't worry, in a simple C-rank mission like this we won't encounter enemy ninja, maybe a bandit or to, but those could be beaten up by a gifted academy student."

"Yes, of course, why should you worry about ninja on this mission, that is super silly. HAHA!" '_I hope they don't realize what is actually going on._'

The Next Day – The Same Road

As Squad 7 and Tazuna are walking along the road, they pass a small puddle, Sasuke and Sakura don't notice anything unusual, and Naruto doesn't seem to, but on the inside, '_It hasn't rained in weeks, and were far enough away from the stream that I don't think its groundwater seeping up. Maybe it's ninja's doing something, however they are they can't be that good, even I'm smart enough not to set so obvious a trap, unless I want it sprung. Well since Kakashi-sensei isn't reacting I guess we wait and see what happens._'

As they fully pass the puddle, a pair of figure rise up from its depths behind them, and then in a flurry of motion, they ensnare Kakashi in the chain that connects their gauntlets and pull, reducing Kakshi to a bloody mess. "One down." With that they suddenly spring towards Naruto, "Two Down."

'_Ninja, and they took out Kakashi-sensei. Geuss I should hit them with something they aren't expecting, Fire's no good, and without otouto we have no lightning, so Wind it is._' Naruto begins a series of fūin, finishing with Uma, releasing a large blast of sickle sharp winds with a shout of "Kaze Yogore!" The attack causes some damage, stripping a few pieces of armor off the two, however, even as it blows them back, they manage to scratch Naruto's outstretched hand. Sasuke then also jumps into action, throwing a shuriken which catches the chain and pins it to a tree, followed by a kunai, imbedding itself in the center opening of the shuriken, locking it in place.

The two ninja struggle against the chain for a second before, "It won't budge." "Then detach." And with that the two suddenly release the chain from their gauntlets and circle around the genin towards Tazuna.

"Stay back mister." Sakura shouts as the two close in from either side. Quickly Naruto and Sasuke leap after them , but are too slow. Just as it seems they will strike down Sakura and Tazuna, Kakashi reappears and blocks both ninja.

"Yo."

'_Kakashi-sensei, he's alive._'

'_Hn. Show-off._'

'_Kawarimi no Jutsu__? Why didn't we notice, and why didn't he come back sooner._'

"Ne, Naruto, Sorry you got hurt. That was a good move, but I thought you would move faster. Great job Sasuke, Sakura too.

'_Even after all I've trained to do, I was still too slow, and Sasuke, it's his first real combat experience too, and he looks like nothing just happened, he doesn't even have a speck of dust on him. Why is he so skilled._'

"Hn. Alright there dobe, I thought for a second you might do something half-decent, but you managed to screw that up too."

Even as Naruto reacts to yet another jab from Sasuke, Kakashi calls him down. "Naruto! Those claws were soaked in poison, don't move around too much or it will spread. We already have to abandon the mission to go back and have you treated. And Tazuna-san…I need to speak with you. These are the Oni no Kyoudai, Kiri Chūnin known to never stop fighting."

"How did you figure us out."

"After the recent weather, and on a sunny day like this, there would not be a puddle in the sunniest part of the road."

"But if you knew they were their, why did you let the gakis fight."

"Simple Tazuna. I could take these two out instantly, but I had to know who they were after, one of us…or you. We have not heard of you being targeted by ninjas, and we were hired to protect you from bandits. This is now at least a B-rank mission, since it was only supposed to be simple protection while you completed the bridge, now however it is more dangerous, and had we known this it would have been classified as the more expensive B-rank mission. I can see you had your reasons, but it complicates thing when you lie in your mission request. My squad is not ready for this mission."

"Sensei, you said it your self, this is out of our league, and we need medicine to treat Naruto. Let's quit and go back to the village."

Before any more can be said, Naruto pulls out a kunai, and stabs it into the wound on the back of his hand. "Why…Why am I so…Why is always me…?"

"Naruto, what are you doing, bakemono?"

Naruto continues as if he didn't hear. "Kuso! I should be stronger, we have completed lots of missions, I train everbay, I practive new jutsu and improve the ones I know. I will not need saving again. I will not lose to Sasuke. By the pain in my left hand, with this kunai, I swear I will protect the old man." Here he turns back around, blood still running freely from his hand. "This mission is still on!"

"Naruto, it's great that you took the poisoned blood so spiritedly and all, but you'll die from blood loss if any more come out. It's not good if you don't stop it right away, seriously. Give me your hand." Kakashi looks down, and even through his mask you can detect his serious expression. '_The wound is already starting to heal._'

"Ano, Kakashi-sensei, you have a really serious look on your face, am I going to be alright."

"Huh, oh, you should be fine." Kakashi begins to wrap Naruto's hand to stem the bleeding, and hide the sight. '_This must be the Kyuubi's power._' "That should do it. Get ready to continue if that is what you want to do, I'll send a message to Konoha requesting any possible reinforcements.

_**Translations:**_

_Genin_ – Beginner Ninja

_Hokage_ – Fire Shadow, the ruler of the Leaf Village

_-sama_ – Ending denoting respect

_Bakamono_ – Idiot

_Jōnin_ – Elite Ninja

_Chūnin_ – Journeyman Ninja

_Jiisan_ – Grandfather, common, and considered insulting by some

_Nami no Kuni_ – The land of Waves, a small island nation with no ninja forces

_Konohagakure no Sato_ – The Village Hidden by Leaves, Ninja village of the Land of Fire

_Gaki_ – Brat

_Otouto_ – Little Brother

_-sensei_ – Teacher

_-san_ – Ending denoting minor respect, used with strangers when unsure of their station

_Ookii Go Kokka no Shinobi_ – Five Great Shinobi Nations

_Kaze no Kuni_ – Land of Wind

_Tsuchi no Kuni_ – Land of Earth

_Kaminari no Kuni_ – Land of Lightning

_Mizu no Kuni_ – Land of Water

_Hi no Kuni_ – Land of Fire

_Sunagakure no Sato_ – The Village Hidden by Sand

_Iwagakure no Sato_ – The Village Hidden by Stone

_Kumogakure no Sato_ – The Village Hidden by Clouds

_Kirigakure no Sato_ – The Village Hidden by Mist

_Kage_ – Shadow, in this case the ruler of the great villages

_Kazekage_ – Wind Shadow, ruler of the Sand Village

_Tsuchikage_ – Earth Shadow, ruler of the Stone Village

_Raikage_ – Lightning Shadow, ruler of the Cloud Village

_Mizukage_ – Water Shadow, ruler of the Mist Village

_Uma_ – Horse, the Hand-sign of Wind Techniques

_Kaze Yogore_ – Wind Spear, a technique that releases a blast a chakra sharpened wind, effectively a weakened version of the Kamaitachi no Jutsu that requires no device to perform.

_Kawarimi no Jutsu_ – Repalcement technique, switches the user with another object.

_Oni no Kyoudai_ – Demon Brothers

_Kyuubi_ – Nine-tails, the Strongest of the demons, a powerful fox.


	7. Chapter 6

**Rise of the Jinchūriki**

By: bigo4190

Disclaimer: I do not own this, Masashi Kishimoto does. All original characters and locations are mine, with the exception of Kagegakure no Sato, its ninjas, and Koneko Sora, which belong to Araknia the Storyspinner.

Speaking: "Blah"

Thinking: '_Blah_'

Jutsu: Blah

Demon Speaking: **BLAH**

Demon Thinking: _**BLAH**_

Empowered Humans (Demon-influenced, Curse Seal, etc.): "**Blah**"

Chapter 6

Several Days After the Battle with the Oni no Kyoudai – In a Small Boat

'_What thick mist, I can barely see my own fingers._'

"You should be able to see the bridge soon, and Nami no Kuni is at its other end. And keep your voices down, I am going to cut the engines, and we will row from here on. This mist is a blessing, hiding us from prying eyes, we don't want Gato catching us." Said the man who was ferring Squad 7 and Tazuna across to Nami no Kuni.

_Flashback_

_"Sensei-san, I wish to speak with you. I did in fact lie about the mission, and a super dangerous man is after my life, one you may have heard of. The wealthy shipping master, a man called…Gato."_

_"Gato? Of the Gato Compan? He is said to be one of the worlds few truly rich people."_

_"Yes, he official runs a large shipping company, but he runs a whole host of illegal activities just below the surface; and his army of hired ninjas and common thugs take over and terrorizes businesses and countries. About a year ago he set his sights on Nami no Kuni, he then used his vast wealth to buy up our shipping and trade, and any who would not sell were crushed by his thugs. We are an island nation, and the man who controls the sea controls everything. The only thing Gato fears is this bridge. With it, trade with the land can be completed without his shipping. I am the bridgebuilder…"_

_"So if he gets rid of you, he keeps control. He was the one who hired those ninja. But if you expected that then why…"_

_"…Did I lie? It's rather simple gaki. Nami no Kuni is super poor, even the daimyo has little money, so what could we common people have. We could barely afford the cost of a C-rank mission, definitely not the much more expensive B-rank. But…if you quit now, don't worry. I will surely die, but that doesn't matter. All that will happen is my super cute 10-year old grandson will cry for a few days, oh and my daughter will live a sad life hating Konoha Ninja forever. But that won't be your fault, not at all."_

_'_Man is he trying a guilt trip._' "I guess we have no other choice, we will continue to escort you, at least until you arrive home." '_Hopefully the Hokage can send us reinforcements._'_

_"That is most generous of you." '_I win._'_

End Flashback

"We are approaching the shore. But to be safe, I will let you off among the mangroves." After they have landed and climb out of the ship the pilot turns to Tazuna. "This is the end of my involvement. Good luck, Tazuna."

"Super Thanks." Tazuna turns back to Squad 7 as the ferryman departs, "Now get my home safely."

"Of course." Kakashi is however hiding his worries, '_The next ninja they send after us will not be a chūnin, but definitely a Jounin._'

Later that Day – In the Forest

'_I can't let Sasuke get the better of me again. There a noise…wait that is more like a rat. There that isn't a rat._' Quickly Naruto pulls out a kunai and throws it into a nearby bush, where it hits the tree behind the bush with an audible thud. They part the bush and reveal…

"A rabbit, Naruto no baka, what do you think you're doing, trying to act all cool."

"Sakura, I thought you were supposed to be the smart and observant one. This is a snow hare, and here it is, late spring, and quite warm to, and it still has a white coat. So tell me what does that mean."

"It means…"

"…That it was raised in captivity to be used for Kawarimi no Jutsu. Very good Naruto, but be on your guard it appears that…Everyone down!" Kakashi suddenly is alert, and pulls Tazuna to the ground with him, just as Naruto knocks Sakura off her feet and Sasuke ducks. Just as they hit the ground a giant sword flies out of the bushes and imbeds itself in a tree, right at the level Tazuna's neck used to be. On it suddenly appears a man, dressed in blue pants, no shirt, and bandages around his lower face. "Well, Momochi Zabuza, Nuke-nin of Kirigakure no Sato, known throughout the elemental contries as the Kirigakure no Oni. And all of you stay back, he is leagues ahead of the last two. If he is to be our opponent then I will need this." Kakashi reaches up to his Hitai-ite to straigten it.

"Ah, Sharingan no Kakashi, the man who know 1,000 jutsu. I to have read the bingo book. Now step aside, the old man is mine."

"All of you, surround the bridge builder, and stay out of this fight, that is the teamwork you need for this encounter. As for you Zabuza, your fight is with me." With this Kakashi reveals his implanted Sharingan.

"Ah, I am to see the Sharingan already, I feel honored."

"Sharingan, but that is only…how can you have _ONE_ Sharingan, and how can you have it at all, Kakashi-sensei."

"A tale for another time Naruto. Get back."

'_You ask good questions…for a dobe. The Sharingan is the dojutsu kekkei genkai of the Uchiha Clan. Only a select few ever unlock its power, how can he have only one, is he…_'

"Enough talking. I need to get rid of the old man…now." The three genin quickly formed up around Tazuna. "But it appears that I will have to get through you first Kakashi, so be it." Zabuza leaps from his sword handle, taking it with him, and lands upon the surface of the nearby lake. "Ninpo: Kirigakure no Jutsu." The air thickens with fog, reducing visibility, and Zabuza disappears from sight.

'_He'll come after me first._' Zabuza is a master of the Muon Satsujin Jutsu, you won't know he's there until you are already dead. Be on your guard, I can't use the Sharingan to counter it perfectly."

"There are 8 points…the Larynx, Spine, Lungs, Liver, Jugular, Kidneys, Heart, and the Subclavian Artery – Which should I choose.

'_I feel like I can't breathe; the smallest motion will draw his attack. The killing intent of Jounin is suffocating; if it goes on like this I will go insane. I can't take it; I would rather die than…_'

"Sasuke! Calm down. I will protect you with my life, all of you; I don't let my comrades die."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Even as he says this, Zabuza appears in the middle of the genin, holding Kubikiri Houcho across his back. Even as he begins his swing, Kakashi lunges at him, scattering the genin and Tazuna. They stop, Kakashi has imbedded a kunai is Zabuza's gut which is bleeding…water.

"Sensei, behind you." Even as Naruto screams out, the Zabuza that Kakashi has grappled with bursts into water and another appears behind Kakashi swinging Kubikiri Houcho, and neatly divides Kakashi in two, and the pieces also promptly burst into water.

'_Mizu Bunshin__. Unbelievable, even in this mist he saw through my ruse and copied it in an instant._'

"Don't move, it's over." Kakashi appears again, no holding a kunai to Zabuza's throat.

"He, _it's over_. Do you really think you can beat me with your monkey like imitations. You had already copied my Mizu Bunshin when you made your little speech. By having it act as you would, you could hide in the mist and wait for me to make my move. Well…" Here the source of Zabuza's voice moves from where he is standing to the nearby trees where another Zabuza leaps down, "…I'm not that easy to fool." The Zabuza at knife point burst into water and the other Zabuza tries to slice Kakashi once again. This time Kakashi ducks, the strike continues around, and the blade is buried into the ground, but Zabuza uses the momentum to jump up and strike Kakashi with a kick, trowing him up in the air and towards the lake. Grabbing his sword, Zabuza chases after Kakashi, only to stop when he encounters, "Makabishi, trying to slow me down are you. Well that won't work. Kakashi lands in the water, and Zabuza leaps over the spikes and lands on the surface of the water.

'_This water…it feels heavy._'

"Foolish Kakashi, Suirou no Jutsu. You must have thought you could escape to the water and regroup, but that was a mistake. Now you are mine, trapped in my inescapable prison." The water had risen up, surrounding Kakashi, as well as Zabuza's right hand. "Now for the gakis, Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu." Even with only one hand, Zabuza was still able to perform the technique. "You think, just because you wear a Hitai-ite, that you are a ninja, Hah. When you have been at the border of life and death so many times it ceases to faze you, then can you be called ninja. In other words, until you are in the bingo books, you don't count." With the last word, the clone disappeared, only to reappear and kick Naruto back into a tree. In the process, Naruto's Hitai-ite came loose, and the Clone traps it under it foot. "You're just gaki, playing ninja."

"Listen to me, all of you. Get the bridge builder away from here. A Mizu Bunshin can only be so far away from the real body. Just run away."

'_This is a Jounin, a true ninja. At this rate, I will surely die. No – I will not fail anymore, I will not run away. They say the Hitai-ite shows you are a ninja and an adult, I will live up to that._'

'_He can slip past our defensive formations, so no matter where we run to he will track us down and exterminate us all; the option to run away was removed as soon as you got caught sensei._' With this in mind Sasuke begins a charge, hurling shuriken then when the clone blocked them with his sword, leaping up for an aerial strike, however, he was caught by the clone.

"Too easy." The clone proceeded to throw Sasuke away, and he landed several feet away on the ground. Naruto from his place on the ground has come to a decision, and again charges at the clone. "Fool," it shouts, and in a great cloud of dust Naruto is sent flying back to the others.

"Naruto, we're genin, we stand no chance against a Jounin like that, even Sasuke couldn't beat him, what were you thinking." But even as Sakura talks, Naruto straightend up, clenching his Hitai-ite firmly in his hand. '_His Hitai-ite…that was what he was after?_'

"Hey you, Eyebrowless Freak, put this in your Bingo Book, the Future Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato – Uzumaki Naruto." As he finishes talking, Naruto resecures his HItai-ite around his head.

'_…Naruto._'

'_The gaki isn't as super useless as I thought._'

"Listen up Sasuke, I have a plan, do you hear me."

"Hn, I hear you, so your finally thinking about teamwork." '_HE has a plan, for this situation, Naruto you are…_'

'_This is Naruto? He's so, determined, and it feels…_'

"Let's get wild."

"Big words from such a little gaki. Do you really think your plan can keep you in the game?"

'_This is bad._' "What are you doing, this battle was over the moment I was caught, the mission is to protect Tazuna-san, have you forgotten that?"

"Old man…?"

"Well… I was the one who started all this. I'm not going to say now that I desire so much to live that I will stop you. Go ahead, fight as much as you want."

"You never grow up do you. Still 'playing' ninja. When I was your age, I had already killed."

"The Oni…Zabuza"

"Oh, so you have heard a little about me, eh Kakashi?"

"In the not so distant past Kirigakure no Sato was also known as Chi no Kiri, because of the final obstacle for becoming one of their ninja."

"Ah, you know about the graduation exam."

"What is the big deal about a graduation exam, unless…" Naruto cuts in.

"The test was simple, a fight to the death, between students – Friends who had trained and eaten together, shared their dreams – and they were pitted against each other until one was dead." Zabuza trails off, pausing for a second, so Kakashi picks up where he knows this is leading.

"But that changed ten years ago, when an Oni appeared. A young boy, not even qualified for their academy, massacred every graduating student, a class of more than 100."

"Ah, those were wonderful times, and it felt so…good." Even as the genin flinch in shock, Zabuza charges forward, knocking Sasuke away and to the ground where he pins him and then he draws his sword, "Now DIE!"

"Kuso. Stop right there Zabuza. Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."

"Ah, Kage Bunshin, and quite a large number of them too." The first ranks of the clones jump upon the clone of Zabuza, completely burying him, but he quickly throws them off. They did manage to get Sasuke out from under the Zabuza clones heel while they were at it.

'_Now's the chance, with Sasuke out of the way I might be able to get rid of that clone, and even if it doesn't work, it will distract both the clone and the real one long enough for me to get plan B together._' "Alright, time for our next trick, Kaze Yogore." Now the remaining clones attacked, spewing sickle-sharp winds at the Zabuza clone.

"Hn. So you have a few tricks." The Zabuza clone is obscured by the winds, but when they settle down, he is still standing, and Naruto's clones have been destroyed. "What now, gaki."

"This. Here, Sasuke." Naruto reaches into his pack and tosses a fuma shuriken to Sasuke.

Even as he touches it, Sasuke feels something different. '_So this is your plan. Not bad, Naruto._' "Fuma Shuriken: Fuma no Kage"

"A shuriken, you'll never touch me with that." Sasuke leaps up and throws the shuriken, which sails around the colne, directly for the real Zabuza. "So you are aiming for the real body. Bravo, but it will take more than that to stop me." Zabuza easily catches the large shuriken with his free hand. However, "A second shuriken in the shadow of the first."

'_Kage Shuriken no Jutsu. Impressive._'

Zabuza merely leaps up, allowing the shuriken to pass harmlessly under him, while he still maintains Kakashi's prison. "I told you a shuirken can't touch me."

'_Hn. Perfect._'

With a sudden burst of smoke, the second shuriken turns into Naruto, who pulls out a kunai and throws it at Zabuza. "Eat this." The kunai continues on its path, and Zabuza barely manages to dodge, taking a cut underneath his eye, and freeing Kakashi.

"Damn gaki." Zabuza begins to lunge for Naruto with the collapsed fuma shuriken, but before he has moved more than a step, the blade is blocked by Kakashi with the metal plate on the back of his gloves.

"Naruto, that was impressive. You used your clones as a diversion while the real body was transformed into a fuma shuriken, which you had Sasuke throw, hidden behind his own fuma shuriken."

"I'll admit, I got distracted and had to release the jutsu…"

"No," Kakashi cut in, "you were forced to drop that technique because of a well executed plan. And let me tell you, I don't fall for the same jutsu twice." As Zabuza presses down with the shuriken, Kakashi pushes back, until the suriken is sent flying off into the mist. The two then leap back and begin forming Fūin, the strange thing being that their seals are identical and formed at the exact same moment. Finally they both end on the Tori Fūin together calling out, "Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu."

'_So many Fūin, and he copied them all instantly. This is the power of the Sharingan._'

'_So this is what high level NinJutsu look like, I never imagined._'

'_I so need to learn something like that._'

Even under the drizzling remains of their failed attack, the two clash again, Zabuza's giant sword held at bay by Kakashi with a single kunai. '_Something is wrong. The Sharingan can comprehend and copy any eniemies technique, but both of our attacks occurred simultaneously. Could it be…_' They break off, and maneuver around each other. AS Zabuza readies himself into his usual stance, one hand extended above his head, the other at face level in a half-Hitsuji, Kakashi perfectly copies him. '_My movements. It's as though he knows what I'm…_'

"…Going to do next?"

'_What! Is he reading my mind as well. He looks at me…_'

"…With that infuriating eye."

"All you are doing is copying me like," Here Kakashi joins in speaking perfectly in time with Zabuza, "an insignificant monkey. You can't beat me with cheap tricks." The two begin a new set of Fūin, both perfectly together, but Zabuza sees an apparition behind Kakashi, a version of himself, also performing the hand signs and he pauses. '_What is this? Some sort of GenJutsu._'

Kakashi however does not stop, and completes the last Fūin, "Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu."

'_Impossible. I'm the one forming the technique, but I can't keep up with him._' The sudden blast of water created by Kakashi carries Zabuza deep into the woods, eventually striking him against a sturdy old tree that does not collapse under the onslaught. Quickly Kakashi throws four kunai to pin Zabuza to the tree. "How? Can you see the future?"

"Your future is death." However, before Kakashi can do more than draw a kunai, a pair of senbon flies out and strike Zabuza in the neck.

"Hehe. You were right. He is dead." The speaker has appeared on another nearby tree branch, the source of the senbon – An Oinin from Kirigakure.

Kakashi leaps down to examine the body. "No vital signs, he is dead."

"Thank you, I have been searching for Zabuza for some time, you presented me with an opportunity to complete my mission."

'_Judging from his height and voice, that ninja is not much older than my ninja, but is already an elite assassin. That is no normal child._'

"I can't believe this. A kid, not that different from us come in here and finishes off Zabuza just like that. I mean, I know we weakened him, but that, that…"

"You have to understand Naruto that in this world there are ninja, younger than you, but far stronger than me."

"Your battle is over now. This body still contains many secrets that can be used against Kiri, it must not fall into the wrong hands." The Oinin has transported down to the body and hoisted it onto one shoulder. "I will dispose of this body shortly." With a one-handed Fūin the Oinin disappears with Zabuza's body.

'_Wait I thought that Oinin…_' Kakashi turns, pulling down his Hitai-ite, seeming ready to say something when he suddenly collapses. "Kakashi-sensei." The genin and Tazuna all gather around him. "What's wrong with him he was fine, he doesn't even have a wound."

"It's probably Chakra Exhaustion. He worked to hard in the battle and has used up his energy. Since he's still breathing, I think he'll be fine, but this is bad. If we are attacked again, he won't be any use for some time, I don't know how long." Sakura, always the one to have paid attention can correctly diagnose what is wrong.

"Well then lets hurry along, you all can rest at my house, it's not that far, and it's super comfortable."

'_I hope those reinforcements Kakashi-sensei get here soon, this mission just keeps getting harder._'

_**Translations:**_

_Oni no Kyoudai_ – Demon Brothers, a pair of Missing Nin from Mist

_Nami no Kuni_ – The Land of Waves

_Sensei_ – Teacher

_-san_ – Common ending, denotes passing respect

_Gaki_ – Brat

_Daimyo_ – Fuedal Lord

_Konoha_ – Tree Leaf, in reference to the Hidden Leaf Village

_Hokage_ – Fire Shadow, the leader of the Hidden Leaf Village

_Chūnin_ – Journeyman Ninja, the second rank of ninjas

_Jounin_ – Elite Ninja, the third rank of ninjas

_Kunai_ – Ninja Throwing Knife

_Naruto no baka_ – Means: "Naruto you Idiot"

_Kawarimi no Jutsu_ – Replacement Technique

_Nuke-nin_ – Missing Ninja, a rogue outlaw

_Kirigakure no Sato_ – The Village Hidden in Mist, the water nation ninja village

_Kirigakure no Oni_ – The Demon of the Hidden Mist

_Hitai-ite_ – Ninja Headband

_Sharingan_ – Copy Wheel Eye, the eye technique blood line of the Uchiha clan.

_Jutsu_ – Technique

_Dobe_ – Dead-last

_Dojutsu_ – Eye Technique

_Kekkei Genkai_ – Bloodline Limit, a special ability only appearing in people of a certain clan.

_Genin_ – Rookie Ninja

_Ninpo: Kirigakure no Jutsu_ – Ninja Skill: Hidden Mist Technique

_Muon Satsujin Jutsu_ – Silent Homicide Technique

_Kubikiri Houcho_ – Neck-Cleaving Knife, the name of Zabuza's sword

_Mizu Bunshin_ – Water Clone

_Makabishi_ – Small Spikes used t impede movement

_Suirou no Jutsu_ – Water Prison Technique

_Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu_ – Water Clone Technique

_Shuriken_ – Throwing stars

_Konohagakure no Sato_ – Village Hidden by Tree Leaves

_Chi no Kiri_ – Bloody Mist

_Kuso_ – Damn it

_Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_ – Mass Shadow Clone Technique

_Kaze Yogore_ – Wind Smear

_Fuma Shuriken_ – Windmill Throwing Star, a four bladed collapsible weapon

_Fuma Shuriken: Fuma no Kage_ – Windmill Shuriken: Windmill of Shadows

_Fūin_ – Seal, either drawn, or formed for Ninja Techniques

_Tori Fūin_ – Bird Seal, the common symbol at the end of Water techniques

_Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu_ – Water Release: Water Dragon Blast Technique

_NinJutsu_ – Ninja Technique, powerful techniques for offensive or defensive purposes using chakra.

_Hitsuji_ – Ram, one of the 12 ninja handsigns

_GenJutsu_ – Illusion Technique, techniques that use chakra to create realistic illusions that ensnare unwary victims

_Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu_ – Water Release: Grand Waterfall Technique

_Senbon_ – Accupuncture Needles

_Oinin_ – Hunter Ninja, ninja from the assassination squad of a village, tasked with hunting missing ninja


End file.
